The Brainiac Wars
by LordUnicron
Summary: A new telepath has been recruited onto the Team. However, after his first real mission, an accident leads to him becoming a host of Brainiac. Under the computer's control, the telepath does many unspeakable things. The Team's new mission is to stop Brainiac before anything else happens. My first story on the site, and I plan on rewriting it down the line.
1. A New Member

**Hey everyone! How have you enjoyed my One Piece Fiction? Well, instead of another chapter, I'm writing another story. First off, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT RELATES TO DC COMICS, if I did, you would see this fiction in a TV show with me playing the original character. Not really a spoiler, but to be safe, I DO NOT OWN THE FOLLOWING: SMALLVILLE, THE JUSTICE LEAGUE SERIES, LEGION OF SUPER HEROS, OR YOUNG JUSTICE, THEY BELONG TO DC COMICS. Just to clarify, this fiction is based in the Young Justice Universe, with a few themes and ideas from Smallville and the Justice League series. The main character's super hero name *spoiler* is Phoenix, so I do not own the name, the rights go to Marvel. If this story comes off as slow at first, please forgive me and fight through the parts you consider boring. I am going to switch between the superhero names and the civilian names, so please don't get confused. Oh, and I felt like this story needed a prologue, but I hate it, but when I read it, it makes sense, so think as you will.**

The Brainiac Wars: Young Justice

Chapter 1 A New Member

_Prologue _

**Friday, April 18 2008**

"Why are we going back to America Mom?" I whined. "I was in the middle of training for a martial arts tournament back in China." I was well fit for someone my age. If someone who didn't know me saw me, they would only see a slightly taller than average Caucasian teenager with black hair, with blue eyes.

"Because sweetie, The President has called me back home." explained my mother, Ambassador Martha Cooper. This 28 year old ambassador was considered to be the best ambassador the United States has ever had for China, possibly the best one the country has ever had. She looked a lot like her son, but with shoulder length brown hair. "There is a meeting in Metropolis that… well it's top secret."

We were on the Ambassador's private plane to the United States from China.

"We're going to Metropolis?" I asked. "Do you think we'll see Superman?"

"Probably Kyle." said Mom.

"I hope I do. Didn't you say that that he saved Earth from a meteor or something a few years ago?" I wondered.

"Yes he did, but that's back when he was called the Red-Blue Blur." explained Mom. "That was before you were born, back when I was in college." Then mom told me stories of what Superman has done over the years.

-A few hours later-

Mom and I landed in Gotham City where we would get a limo to drive to Metropolis.

"I thought we were going to Metropolis?" I asked.

"We are Kyle, but I have an old friend that I would like you to meet." said Mom.

"Who is that?" the boy asked.

"His name is Bruce Wayne of -" started Mom.

"Wayne Enterprises." I interrupted. "I never knew you were friends with him!"

"I'm also friends with Lex Luthor." Mom said in a kind manner.

"Where are we going to meet Mr. Wayne?" I wondered aloud.

"At his mansion, but it's more of a surprise visit." Mom said.

"Oh." I replied.

When we got into the limo, we started driving around Gotham City. After a while, we went into a suspicious part of the city.

"Do you know where we are Mom?" I asked.

"No, I don't." Mom said, worried. She then called the driver. "Excuse me, but where are we? We were supposed to be at Wayne Manor by now."

The car then stopped, and the driver got out. Through the windows, I could see shadows moving outside.

"Mom-" I said, filled with fear.

"Don't worry honey, everything will be fine." said Mom. Then the door next to Ambassador Cooper opened and someone grabbed her and pulled her out of the limo. The same thing happened to me. I was kicking and screaming, until I was punched in the stomach. Mom was screaming for help, yet no one came.

"That's not going to work." said a frightening voice. Out of the shadows came out a person in a black suit. He looked like a normal person, except his entire head was encased in a black helmet.

"Black Mask!" yelled the Mom.

"Hello ambassador. So have heard of me way in China, have you" said Black Mask "Now, I want the codes that Luthor sent you. I hope you give us what we want, or you'll lose you son." he pointed a gun at my head.

"YOU LEAVE MY SON ALONE!" screamed my frantic mother.

"That's a bad temper lady." said Black Mask. "You need to calm down. There's no need for the big bad Bat to get involved if he hears us. Now, I'm going to count to 10, and if you don't give me what I want, he'll die. 1... 2..."

"Mom, I'm scared." I said.

"3... 4..." counted Black Mask.

"Leave him alone!" yelled my mother, tears falling off her face.

"5... 6... 7..." said Black Mask, gun pointed at the teen's head. Then, I screamed, and ,unknowingly at this time, pushed everyone away with my mind.

"What the…" started Black Mask. "Well, it looks like we have a Metahuman here boys. Forget the codes, we have something much better. Grab him!"

"Don't you dare take my son!" said my mother, running to attack Black Mask.

The gangster then pointed his gun, and shot my mother in the head.

"MOM!" I yelled. I was trying to break free of the captors, but couldn't. I then heard voices. The voices weren't in my ears though, they were in my head. I was reading my captors mind.

"_This boy's powers will help me climb the criminal level." _thought Black Mask. _"Oh, I've got so many plans to make."_

"Your not going to use me!" I yelled

"Oh, so you can read minds as well." said Black Mask. "This is even better."

"NO! I'LL NEVER HELP YOU!" I screamed. "HELP! SOMEONE, HELP!"

"Shut him up before Batman get here!" demanded Black Mask. Then the man holding on to me knocked me out.

**Friday, May 13 2011**

Three years. I have been Black Mask's pawn for three years. He forcefully made me use my powers for criminal acts. He has made me use my telekinesis abilities to rip off safe doors and my telepathy to influence people in high places for him. I hated it. I had nothing to live for. As far as anyone knew, I was dead anyway. When I was first taken by him, I tried running away, but he found me and severely punished me.

"Hey, Meta-brat, are you listening?" asked Black Mask in an angry fashion.

"No I'm not you jerk." I said angrily. He then came over and backhanded me.

"How many times do we have to go through this?" asked Black Mask. "I'm the only reason your alive you know." He continued to punish me. I didn't care. I knew he would never let me die. I was too useful to him. After he was done, he continued his plan. He was planning to steal money from Gotham First National Bank. I didn't care.

"And you kid, get to play a big part in this mission." said Black Mask.

"What is it?" I asked. "Get some codes from someone's mind, or break stuff with my mind?"

"No, you get to be my body guard." said Black Mask.

"What!" I asked quickly, very surprised.

"Batman is bound to show up, so I need some one to watch out for him if he does show up." He said.

**Saturday, May 14 2011**

I was in the armored car with Black Mask. He handed me a mask, saying my identity should stay a secret. I really hated him. I wish I could kill him.

"All right boys," said Black Mask. "We're going to arrive at the bank in about five minutes. You know the plan?"

"Rob the hostages, rob the safe, get out of there before the Bat shows up." said the dumbest of Mask's grunts.

"How 'bout you kid" said Black Mask, pointing his gun at me again.

"You know Mask," I started, "you have been pointing that gun at me for three years. It has lost it's meaning. And, for once, try not to hurt anyone." He looked stunned, well I think he did but that damn mask was in the blocking his face. We then arrived at the bank. We crashed into the bank through the wall. We then got out of the armored car. Mask's goons were shooting at the ceiling to scare the citizens.

"Did the silent alarm go off, brat?" asked Black Mask.

"No." I lied. What he didn't know is that the alarm went off as soon as we crashed through the wall. The manager was in the building and his mind said that this bank was robbed so often that the alarm was tailored for the bank. The goons were stealing from the hostages while Black Mask and his top men handled the safe personally.

"Mask, the police are here!" I said before the sirens were able to be heard.

"Good job kid." said Mask. "Any sign of the Bat?"

"I don't sense anything." I said. In truth, I deactivated my powers. I was tired of helping Mask. Then, I was knocked to the ground. "What the-"

"Black Mask, give up." said a man in a bat costume.

"I wonder if any of these goons are just whelmed." said the sidekick.

"I thought you said Batman wasn't around!" yelled Black Mask. "Just take care of the sidekick!"

"Robin, get the kid, I'll get Mask!" said Batman.

"Got it!" yelled Robin. He ran towards me and started attacking was able to dodge his attacks because I was reading his mind. I didn't even bother fighting back. I read his mind to see if he could help me. What I found out was extraordinary. Robin's secret identity is Dick Grayson, the adopted son of Bruce Wayne. This let me, very quickly I may add, to connect the dots and figure out that Batman is Bruce Wayne. I started running through the bank. I heard Mask yelling at me to get back there, but I wasn't going to listen to him any more. When I left the back exit, I was kicked to the ground by Robin.

"Why are running?" asked Robin. "Are you afraid?"

"Far from it." I said. I used my powers to make sure that no one but the two of us was around. "Dick, I need your help."

"What?" asked Robin.

"Yes, I know your identity." I stated. "Three years ago, I was kidnapped by Black Mask after he murdered my mother in front of my eyes. He saw my abilities as a tool for him to become the most powerful crime lord in Gotham. I need your help to get away from him. Yours and Batman's."

"You said abilities, what abilities other than telepathy do you have?" asked Robin.

"Just telekinesis." I said. "I found out I even had powers when he killed my mother."

"Why haven't you tried running away?" asked Robin.

"Trust me, I've tried." I said. "But he keeps finding me."

"Why should I believe you?" wondered Robin.

"Because," I said, removing my mask, "I know you have a kind heart, one that understands my situation."

"What do you think you're doing brat?" yelled Black Mask, punching me to the ground. "You should know by now that I'm never going to let you go. I own you."

"I don't think so!" said Robin, kicking Mask in the stomach. Black Mask was only slightly dazed. He backhanded Robin to the ground and pointed his gun at him.

"That was stupid kid." said Mask. "If I can't kill Batman, you'll just have to do." He then pulled the trigger. I stood up at the time the gun fired and I stood in front of Robin. The bullet hit and punctured my lung. I was in unbearable pain. My vision was going dark. I wasn't able to hear much of anything. I did hear Robin telling me that I was going to be okay. I was also hearing someone being attacked, but then I passed out.

I woke up a few hours later in extreme pain. I was on a table in a place that was very cold. I heard some animals talking to each other. I tried getting off the table, but I actually fell off. I started to bleed where the bullet was. I was then lifted back on the table.

"You shouldn't be moving Kyle." said Batman. "You still need to heal."

"Thank you Bruce." I said.

"So Robin was telling the truth." said Bruce as he was removing his mask. "You do have powers."

"So what are you going to do with me since I know your identity?" I wondered.

"Well, since you have no living member of your family, I could adopt you." began Bruce. "Look, I'm sorry Kyle. I tried looking for you after I heard your mother was killed. I never stopped looking for you. I paid for several search parties to help look for you. Lex Luthor even helped."

"I forgive you Bruce." I said. "I can tell you tried your hardest, but Black Mask was really protective of his _secret weapon._ How's Robin- I mean Dick by the way?"

"He's fine. He's currently on a mission with the Justice League's covert team." said Bruce.

"If it's so secretive, why are you telling me about it?" I asked.

"Because I was hoping you would join them." said Bruce.

"What?" I said. "Me? Become a superhero"

"I won't force you." said Bruce.

"No, I want to." I said, smiling.

**Monday, August 1 2011**

"So when do I meet the rest of the team, Dick?" I asked. I have been living with Bruce and Dick for three months now. My gunshot wound has healed. As it was the beginning of summer when the news reported me found and Bruce adopted me, I wasn't required to go to school. During the summer, I was trained to fight crime. Dick helped me a lot because I wasn't really used to Bruce's style of training. When I was with Black Mask, his goons always fought with me so I learned to fight so I could stay alive.

"Tomorrow." he said. "Bruce said that the League approves of you joining. I can't wait for you to meet the others though. There's Kid Flash, Aqua-lad, Artemis, Miss Martian, and Super Boy."

"Yeah, you've told me several times who was on the team." I said annoyed. "But I haven't met any of them yet."

"Well, tomorrow is your birthday." said Dick. "Meeting the team could be your present."

"Maybe." I said.

**Tuesday, August 2 2011**

I woke up really early. It was my birthday. Today would be the first birthday I celebrated since my mom died. As I couldn't fall back asleep, I decided to get up. I got dressed and went to the kitchen. In here was Alfred, the Wayne's personal butler and good family friend.

"Good morning master Kyle, and happy birthday." said Alfred.

"Thank you Alfred." I said. "Do you know where the cereal is?"

"No, no, no." said Alfred. "You're not having cereal for your birthday breakfast on my watch. How about pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast with some herbal tea?"

"Alfred, you don't have to go to all the trouble." I said, trying to stop him. "I'm more than capable at making my own breakfast."

"Nonsense." said Alfred. He then went to making my breakfast. After I was done eating, he took me to the Bat Cave.

"Why are we doing here, Alfred?" I asked.

"Well, I hid your present here." said Alfred.

"Alfred, you didn't-" I started.

"Actually, it was young master Dick's idea." said Alfred. He walked to the super computer and grabbed a box. "He designed it and Master Bruce made sure it will be able to protect you as much as his suit protects himself. It is also designed for agility."

"So the suit is a combination of the Batman and Robin suit." I said, opening the box. Within there was the suit. The first thing I saw was the mask. It was a lot like Robin's, that it only covered my eyes. The cape was pitch black, so I could sneak in the shadows like Batman. The cape also had a zigzag cut at the bottom. There was gloves that went past my wrist, also black. The boots were the same. Now the 'armor' itself was a deep red. It had short sleeves, with a black bird in the center. The pants were red with black lines over them. "Wow. Dick really designed this?"

"Yes he did." said Alfred. "Aren't you going to try it on?"

"Not now." I said. "There's something I feel like I need to do. Could you drive me to my mother's grave?"

"Yes I can young master Kyle." said Alfred.

We left the cave and got into the limo in the garage. It was still pretty early, and Bruce and Dick were sleeping in from their patrol last light. I really wasn't looking forward to the patrols. We drove past a flower shop and I had Alfred stop so I could a few flowers to place on my mother's grave. I had gotten my mother's favorite flower, a blue iris. A few minutes later Alfred pulled up to the graveyard.

"Alfred, would you mind giving me a few minutes?" I asked.

"Yes young master." said Alfred as I exited the car.

I walked through the graveyard, passing many gravestones. I even passed Bruce's parent's graves. I stopped here and bowed in respect. I walked a little bit more and found my mother's grave stone. It was fairly large and one of the cleanest I've seen here. It had small American flags to the sides. The stone itself read:

_Here lies Martha Cooper_

_1980-2008_

_Loving friend, daughter, and mother._

I had tears pouring down my face. I kept thinking that if I was able to use my powers then like I can now, she would still be alive. Alfred must have seen me or something, as he was trying to comfort me. After what seemed like hours, I put the irises on her grave and said goodbye. Alfred then took me home. Bruce and Dick were awake and getting ready to suit up in the cave.

"Happy Birthday!" yelled Dick and Bruce.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

"Are you ready to meet the team?" asked Dick.

"Yes." I said.

"Then get suited up, the both of you." said Bruce. Dick and I then went to the cave and suited up.

"It feels weird wearing this." I said, slightly uncomfortable.

"You'll get used to it." said Robin. "It took me a little while."

"You two ready?" asked Batman.

"Yep." Robin and I said in unison.

"Then let's get going." said Batman. Batman then activated the portal to Mt. Justice. When I was first given the tour of the cave, this portal caught my interest. Batman told me about it and said that when I was ready to join the team, he would show me how it works. He activated it and we were teleported.

We arrived in a blinding flash. I felt a little nauseous, but I wanted to make a good impression with the other heroes, so I dealt with it. Batman walked off to talk to the Super Heroine Black Canary. I walked with Robin out of the tunnel and a burst of wind blew towards me.

"Hey Rob, who's the new guy?" asked a red headed teen boy. He must have been the one known as Kid Flash.

"Well, he's our newest member." stated Robin.

"Oh, well hey there," he said extending his hand, "I'm-"

"Wally West, a.k.a Kid Flash, sidekick to the Flash. Has extremely high metabolism, which is a side affect of his super speed abilities." I said, shaking his hand.

"What the-? How did you know that" he asked.

"You don't know how to keep your thoughts to your self. Your thinking so loudly that I can't help but listen to you." I said.

"_So you're a telepath like me?" _said a female voice that I heard in my head.

"Yes Miss Martian." I said. "It's is nice to meet you."

"You're the new guy? You don't look like much." said another girl wearing green and has a bow and arrows.

"Ah, the dry wit of the team." I said. "It's nice to meet you too, Artemis."

"Welcome my friend top the team." said the dark skinned Atlantean leader of the team. "I'm Aqualad."

"Hey." said a deep voice. "I'm Superboy." He offered his hand and I took it. But the moment I touched his hand, I instantly got an unbearable headache. I then saw a being that looked a lot like lying on the ground. A girl that looked like a younger Wonder Woman was crying over him. I realized that he was dead. Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, and a hero that I could not identify were around the dead body, looking mournful. I then snapped out of the vision. The team was looking at me strange.

"I'm alright." I said.

"If you are sure about joining the team, we need you to come up with an alias." said Batman. "As you know, you can't reveal your identity to anyone."

"I've already thought of one." I said. "I want to be called, Phoenix."

**So did you guys like this chapter? I know it seems boring, but trust me, it will get better in later chapters. The reason that another chapter of my One Piece fiction isn't up yet is because I'm going to put the rest of the Fishman Island Arc in one chapter, so please be patient for that. I hope you all will like this story and review it and leave positive comments.**


	2. The First Mission

**Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. So, I'm just going to be blunt, I'm going to just write into the good part of the story. I hope you all enjoy. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT RELATES TO DC COMICS, if I did, you would see this fiction in a TV show with me playing the original character. Not really a spoiler, but to be safe, I DO NOT OWN THE FOLLOWING: SMALLVILLE, THE JUSTICE LEAGUE SERIES, LEGION OF SUPER HEROS, OR YOUNG JUSTICE, THEY BELONG TO DC COMICS. Just to clarify, this fiction is based in the Young Justice Universe, with a few themes and ideas from Smallville and the Justice League series. The main character's super hero name is Phoenix, so I do not own the name, the rights go to Marvel.**

Chapter 2 The First Mission

It has been three weeks since I have joined the team. I really enjoyed working with them. Robin was like my brother, so I got along with him the best. I found Kid Flash a bit annoying, yet he is a good friend. Artemis was a bit of a smart ass, but she was reliable. Miss Martian did have a habit of reading my mind, so I had to put up mental shields to keep her out, because she was getting on my nerves. Aqualad and I didn't really talk much, but he was still a friend. Superboy didn't seem to trust me at all though. I don't know why.

During the three weeks, the team wasn't given any missions. Every day, Robin and I went to Mt. Justice, and while there, we trained with the team and Black Canary. When we weren't training, I was talking to Miss Martian, she taught me a bit about Martian culture. When Aqualad did talk to me, he told me about Atlantis and how he became a hero. It was during the third week that Batman gave us our first mission.

"Everyone, I know you have been bored." said Batman. "But there has been an incident that requires your _covert _abilities."

"Which is?" asked Kid Flash.

"A few days ago, Superman left a crystal from his Fortress of Solitude in S.T.A.R. Labs for study." said Batman. "Then as of midnight last night, it was stolen."

"And what are we supposed to do about it?" asked Superboy in an angry way.

"As we don't know who stole it, you need to go to S.T.A.R. Labs and look for clues." said Batman. "I want this to be a _covert _mission, so leave at night."

We then boarded Miss Martian's Bioship. We flew to Metropolis, with the ship camouflaged. We had to land right out side the lab.

"Everyone ready?" asked Aqualad. We all nodded. We left the ship and split up into teams. I was teamed with Robin and Kid Flash, while Artemis and Superboy were another team and Miss Martian and Aqualad as the last team. We entered the lab at three different points. My team entered from the roof, through the ventilation shafts.

"Why are we crawling through here?" I asked.

"Because it was an easy way to get inside." said Kid Flash. "Now be quiet!"

"So says the one who never shuts up and talks 100 miles a minute." I said annoyed.

"Will the two of you be quiet?" said Robin. He then kicked the vent down and we crawled out.

"So, what are we supposed to look for?" asked Kid Flash.

"We should first find the security tapes and find out who stole the crystal." I said. "We'll figure out what to do from there."

Robin agreed, and so did Kid Flash. Robin hacked into S.T.A.R. Labs database and pulled up a halo-map of the building. He led us to the security room where I psychically knocked out the guards.

"Okay, here is the security footage from last night." said Robin. "Hey KF, stand guard."

"Sure, why not." complained Kid Flash.

Robin then played the footage. What we saw was pretty boring. The scientists. They were shooting lasers at the crystal, as if it would do something. Then another scientist deactivated the lasers.

"Robin, who's that scientist?" I asked, pointing at the new scientist.

"That's Dr. Emil Hamilton, head researcher of S.T.A.R. Labs." said Robin. "From what Batman told me about him, he's helped Superman for years."

Robin continued playing through the footage. Nothing happened for about five minutes. Then there was a blinding flash and the camera shook. When the flash subsided, we saw smoke and rubble. Then a group of people ran into the room, guns going off. The scientists were sent in to another room when two more people walked on. One of them I instantly recognized.

"Black Mask!" I yelled through clenched teeth.

"That's Livewire!" said Robin.

"Will you two be quiet!" yelled Kid Flash.

"What are you three doing in here?" asked an unknown voice. The three of us turned around and Dr. Emil Hamilton.

"Please forgive me, Dr. Hamilton, but you need to sleep." I said, putting him to sleep. I then scanned his memories. I only went as far as last night. I saw everything he saw and heard everything he heard.

"_So why does our generous benefactor want this rock?" asked Livewire._

"_Who knows." said Black Mask. "I still don't know why he teamed me up with you, but as long as I get my money, I couldn't care less."_

"_Yea, yea, yea." said Livewire. "Let's just get the crystal to Luthor so I don't have to be with you any longer."_

"_Whatever you dumb broad." said Black Mask annoyed._

I was knocked out of Dr. Hamilton's mind. Robin was shaking me. He said he had contacted the team and that we should be leaving quickly. I agreed. We arrived at the ship at the same time as us.

"Did you guys find anything?" asked Aqualad.

"We sure did." said Kid Flash. "It turns out that Livewire and Black Mask stole the crystal."

"Now, we need to find out where they took it." said Artemis.

"They went to LexCorp." I said.

"How do you know they're there?" asked Superboy.

"Because Dr. Hamilton heard them talking about it." I said.

"Did he tell you?" asked Aqualad.

"No… I read his mind." I said.

"You what?" asked Superboy

"I needed the information. On the security footage, I saw that he was watching Black Mask and Livewire talking." I said.

"Phoenix, are you all right?" asked Robin.

"I'm fine." I said sternly. "M'gann,, can you fly the ship to LexCorp?"

"Yes, but we should contact Batman first." said Miss Martian.

"We can do it on the way there." I said. Miss Martian thought about it for a second and then had the ship head for LexCorp. We then snuck into the building. "Robin, hack into the system."

"Fine." said Robin. He started to hack, but encountered several firewalls. "Lex has some impressive firewalls. It's like he has been hacked before, but I'm almost…in." He then pulled up a map of the building and I saw an entrance to a secret level.

"Here-" I said pointing at an elevator. " This elevator says 'Level 33.2'"

"The map says that we need to take the main building elevator." said Robin. We then went to the elevator and Robin hacked into it and had us go down. When we landed arrived at Level 33.2, I sensed that there were people one the other side of the door, with guns. I told the team and we (excluding Superboy) went to the roof the elevator. When the door opened, bullets came pouring in. Superboy wasn't hurt by the bullets at all. When the goons were done shooting, Artemis jumped down and shot arrows at them. Kid Flash ran around the rooms, stealing the guns. Aqualad, Robin and I left the elevator and fought the goons, knocking them out. Aqualad pointed at the crystal. It was black and attached in the center of some type of machine. It looked like a copy of the machine from S.T.A.R. Labs.

"Black Mask!" I screamed. "Where are you!"

"Don't draw attention to your self!" yelled Miss Martian.

"Well, well, well." said the voice I grew to hate with every fiber of my being. "Look what we have here Livewire. A group of wayward sidekicks."

"We're not sidekicks!" screamed Superboy. He started running at Black Mask, but Livewire shot electricity at him, and when it hit him, it looked like it hurt him and sent him flying.

"Superboy!" yelled Miss Martian. Black Mask then shot at Miss Martian, but I used my telekinesis to stop the bullets.

"There's only one person I know that has ever thought of doing that." said Black Mask. "Why don't you remove that mask, brat?"

"Shut up Mask!" I yelled. I ran up and tried to fight him. When I actually landed a hit on him, he didn't seem to affected by it.

"Is that all?" asked Black Mask, back handing me. Robin helped me up and we double teamed Black Mask. We were actually able to hurt him. But then Livewire came in-between Black Mask and us. She then shot Robin with her electricity.

"Superboy!" yelled Aqualad. "Get the crystal!" Superboy then ran to the crystal, but not before Livewire shot another beam of electricity at him. I was close enough to push Superboy out of the way and block the electricity with a piece of rubble that I picked up with my telepathy. The rubble exploded, and the force of the blast blew my away and I landed on the crystal, which impaled me through my spine, and it came out through my chest, right under my heart.

"Phoenix!" yelled my team. I tried getting up, but I could only move my arms. I was paralyzed. I started coughing up blood. From my position, I could see flashes of light, so I guessed the team was fighting Livewire, but I wondered where Black Mask was. I then heard foot steps to my right, and there he was.

"You should have stayed with me kid." said Black Mask. "You could have lived longer. But you should know that I don't like traitors." He then walked to the computer and activated the lasers. The lasers then shot at the crystal, making it glow brighter and brighter. It was also getting hotter, which caused me a lot of pain I was in such pain that I unconsciously used my telepathic abilities to send something of a mental blast. Miss Martian must of sensed it and shielded the team's minds. Livewire and Black Mask were knocked out. The lasers were still activated, when Kid Flash ran to shut them off. When the lasers were deactivated, the crystal kept glowing. It glowed so brightly that it temporarily blinded everyone. I then felt the crystal disappear, and I slid off the table and lost consciousness.


	3. Possession

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT RELATES TO DC COMICS (AND IN SOME PARTS, MARVEL OR CARTOON NETWORK), if I did, you would see this fiction in a TV show with me playing the original character. Not really a spoiler, but to be safe, I DO NOT OWN THE FOLLOWING: SMALLVILLE, THE JUSTICE LEAGUE SERIES, LEGION OF SUPER HEROS, OR YOUNG JUSTICE, THEY BELONG TO DC COMICS. Just to clarify, this fiction is based in the Young Justice Universe, with a few themes and ideas from Smallville and the Justice League series. The main character's super hero name is Phoenix, so I do not own the name, the rights go to Marvel. Dreams and visions are in italics.**

Chapter 3 Possession

_I was running. I was running away, but I wasn't moving. Black Mask was walking towards me. I tried using my telekinesis, but it wasn't work. I even tried a mental attack, but he kept on coming._

"_You shouldn't have run kid." said Black Mask, pointing his gun at me._

"_You wouldn't kill me Mask." I said._

"_Your right, I wouldn't kill you," started Black Mask, "But I will kill her." I turned around and saw my mother. I then heard Black Mask's gun go off and I felt the bullet fly past. Then I heard my mother scream._

"Phoenix!" yelled M'gann, shaking me. "Wake up! Your having a nightmare!"

I opened my eyes and started to calm down. I was trying to figure out where I was.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Your in Mount Justice's Medical Center." said Martian Manhunter. "You've been in a coma for about three days."

"Three days!" I yelled. "What happened to - oh." I remembered what happened at LexCorp. I tore at the bandages and found out that I had no scar tissue.

"It's okay." said Manhunter. "Zatara and his daughter Zantanna used their magic to heal you."

"Yea, they used their hocus pocus to fix you up." said Kid Flash as he walked into the room. Robin, Artemis, Superboy, and Aqualad were with him.

"Okay, first KF," I started. "Dr. Fate-let's just leave it at that. Secondly, you know several aliens, yet you don't believe in magic." Kid Flash stood there awestruck.

"How are you doing?" asked Robin.

"I'm fine, better than ever in fact." I said.

"That's good." said Artemis.

"We're glad that you are alright." said Aqualad.

"Thanks. What happened after I- argh!" I screamed in pain. I started to see images and people that I have never seen before.

"_Everyone," said a middle aged man. "I give you… The 'Jericho' missile." Then missiles flew past him and hit a mountain range, causing a lot of damage and a shockwave to reach the man. My mind then shifted to the man, but this time, he looked really bad, as if he had been beaten. There was another man with him that looked like he was from the Middle East and was older. They were looking at a glowing circle_

"_That doesn't look like a missile." said the older man._

"_That's because it's a miniature arc reactor." said the first man. "I have a much larger one back in my factory."_

"_Something like that can power your heart for fifty lifetimes!" said the older man._

I then passed out due to the pain. I heard my friends talking me, telling me to wake up. I woke up a few hours later. Black Canary was watching me this time. She noticed me and asked if was okay. I said yes and asked her if I could get up. She said it was okay and helped me out the bed. She led me to the portal area where the team, Batman, Manhunter, and Green Arrow was. The team saw me and rushed to ask if I was okay. I said yes, but I asked for some space.

"Are you okay?" asked Batman.

"Yes!" I said angrily. "Batman, you should know that I despise repeating things."

"I'm sorry." said Batman. "I'm just worried. Even though your fully healed, I want you to stay here for a few days to be safe."

"Fine." I said. I knew I wasn't going to win a fight with Batman. "What became of the crystal?"

"It disappeared after the flash." said Aqualad.

"I tried searching for it, but I couldn't find it." said Kid Flash.

"Everyone, in light of what's happened, you are to have some time off." said Green Arrow. "Go home and get some rest. You all have been so worried over Phoenix that you look terrible." The team fought against it, but when Batman agreed, they stopped fighting the idea. They all ported to their respected homes.

Superboy and Miss Martian led me back to my room in the medical center. When Miss Martian left, Super stayed for a minute and thanked me for saving his life. He then left the room. I walked over to my bed, when I felt weird. I actually felt sick. I walked over to the restroom and splashed water on my face. My head then felt like it was going to split in two. I looked in the mirror and what I thought I saw scared me. I leaned forward and looked directly in my eye. I saw what looked like green alien writing in my eyes.

"What the hell?" I yelled under my breath. Then my mind went blank and I blacked out.

**I decided to write a short chapter today. It isn't my best work, but it gets the job done.**


	4. Revelation

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT RELATES TO DC COMICS (AND IN SOME PARTS, MARVEL OR CARTOON NETWORK), if I did, you would see this fiction in a TV show with me playing the original character. Not really a spoiler, but to be safe, I DO NOT OWN THE FOLLOWING: SMALLVILLE, THE JUSTICE LEAGUE SERIES, LEGION OF SUPER HEROS, OR YOUNG JUSTICE, THEY BELONG TO DC COMICS. Just to clarify, this fiction is based in the Young Justice Universe, with a few themes and ideas from Smallville and the Justice League series. The main character's super hero name is Phoenix, so I do not own the name, the rights go to Marvel. Dreams, thoughts, and visions are in italics. I decided to stop the date/time thing. Also I start doing stuff from Brainiac's perspective, so please don't get confused.**

Chapter 4 Revelation

I woke up instantaneously in my bed. I ran to the bathroom and looked in my eyes. There wasn't any thing in them. I was relieved. There was a knock on my door and Black Canary entered. She wanted to know if I wanted to train with the team. I said I felt well enough to join them. She gave me a bag that held some spare clothes for me to work out in. I asked her about my suit and she said that Batman was having it repaired.

"So how have you been?" asked Robin when I walked in the room.

"I'm better." I said. "I thought you were all supposed to be on vacation?"

"We got bored really quick." said Kid Flash.

"Nice pun." I said sarcastically. "So how are we going to train today?"

"Pairs." said Black Canary. "Since there is an odd number of you, I'll make up pairs. Robin and Miss Martian- your first, then Aqualad with Artemis, Kid Flash with me-"

"Oh yea!" said Kid Flash excitedly.

"- and Superboy with Phoenix." finished Black Canary, as if she didn't hear Kid Flash. "Let's get started."

Robin and Miss Martian stepped up and started. Robin threw a couple bird-a-rangs, but Miss Martian used her telekinesis to stop them. Robin used them as a distraction, as he jumped behind her and kicked her in the back. She fell, but she mentally attacked Robin, but he only seemed slightly affected. He then rushed up to her and punched her, but before he made contact, he stopped. He gave her his hand and helped her up.

Aqualad and Artemis were next. Artemis instantly fired five arrows, which Aqualad dodged. RE formed a shield made out of water and tried to ram her. She jumped and fired two more arrows, these becoming like tasers. Aqualad dodged these as well and grabbed her ankle. He used his electric abilities and shocked her. She quickly retaliated and shot an arrow at point black range. This arrow, when it landed, released a type of gas that caused Aqualad to collapse and become unconscious. Superboy picked Aqualad up and put him next to the wall.

Kid Flash and Canary walked up to the platform.

"I'll go easy on you, 'Kay beautiful?" asked Kid Flash.

"Sure, you go on and do that." said Black Canary.

"Didn't he learn from the last time?" asked Robin.

"More than likely, not." said Miss Martian. The spar didn't last ten seconds. Kid Flash tried spinning around Black Canary, but she tripped him and put him in a sleeper hold.

"*sigh* Do we need to go through what he did wrong?" asked Black Canary. Nobody said anything. Superboy and I then walked on to the platform.

"I won't my super strength, how's that sound?" asked Superboy.

"Don't take pity on me, Project Kr." I said. Everyone was shocked to hear me say this. I then realized what I had done. "Superboy, I'm sorry- that you're a waste of genetic material that even Kal-El can't find any connection to." I didn't know where this came from, but my head was killing me.

"Phoenix! Why did you do that?" asked Robin.

"Argggh!" screamed Superboy. He started running towards me, throwing punches. I easily dodged. I was reading his mind to determine where he would punch, because I knew a punch from him could kill me. But then, I stopped moving. He then punched me several time. He kicked me in the ribs and threw me through a wall. Red Tornado and Aqualad restrained him while the rest ran up to check up on me. What they weren't expecting was me crawling out of the rubble, with not even a scratch.

"How are you alive?" asked Miss Martian.

"I, I don't know!" I said frightened. Then my head hurt like never before. "Argggh!" I screamed louder than ever. Then my screaming stopped.

"Phoenix is obsolete." said my voice. "I am Brainiac, and you all have lived out your usefulness." Brainiac then used heat vision on the team. They all dodged it.

"Kyle, stop it!" said Robin. Brainiac looked at Robin and picked Robin up with his mind.

"The one known as Kyle is dead." said Brainiac. He then started mentally choking Robin. Brainiac then felt Miss Martian trying to invade his mind. He then sent a wave of psychic energy at the intruder. "Nice try telepath, but your abilities are no match for mine."

"Argh!" screamed Superboy. He ran to Brainiac and punched him. Brainiac seemed unfazed and grabbed Superboy's fist.

"Interesting." said Brainiac. "You don't seem to have all of Kal-El's abilities." Brainiac then kicked Superboy in the stomach and threw him into a wall.

"What are you?" asked Robin. "What did you do to Kyle?"

"I am the Brain Interactive Construct." said Brainiac. "As I have just said, Kyle is dead. His mind has been destroyed."

"That's not true!" yelled Robin. He threw several bird-a-rangs, but Brainiac used telepathy to stop them in place and send them back. Robin dodged them, and then Black Canary used her sonic scream. Brainiac was unfazed.

"You look familiar." said Brainiac. Brainiac then super sped behind Black Canary and grabbed her.

"You have super speed as well?" asked Black Canary, afraid of what's going to happen.

"I have more abilities than that." said Brainiac. "I wonder if I can interface with biological brains in this body." Brainiac put his left hand over her temples and concentrated, but nothing happened. "Apparently I cannot, but I still have telepathy." Brainiac then forced his mind into hers. He went through her memories. He went to her earliest memories as a hero.

_A younger Black Canary was walking into a room. Somebody called to her and she looked up. On the ledge, there was a young bald man._

"_Lex Luthor." thought Brainiac. The scene changed to Black Canary and two people called Aquaman and Green Arrow. They were in a tent that had snow on the ground and then they walked over to a hole in the ground and saw a red jacket frozen in ice._

Brainiac left her mind. He spun her around and looked in her eyes.

"Where is Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan?" asked Brainiac. Black Canary looked afraid, but she didn't say anything. "Tell me or I-. " A red burst of wind blew Brainiac away from Black Canary.

"Get away from Black Canary and leave." said Red Tornado. "I have already contacted Superman."

"Superman?" asked Brainiac. Brainiac looked around and saw Superboy, then looked at the shield on his shirt. "Oh that's right. Kal-El has chosen a new name for himself. My vessel used to idolize him."

"What is Kal-El?" asked Superboy.

"Hasn't he told you about your genetic heritage?" wondered Brainiac, who shot Superboy with heat vision. "He really must not care for you." Red Tornado used his wind abilities again, but this time Brainiac super sped out of the way. Brainiac ran in front of the android and sneered. He then punched right though it's chest.

"Red Tornado!" yelled everyone who was conscious. Brainiac then ran at super speed out of the cave and to Metropolis, to the top of LexCorp.

"It's too soon to fight Kal-El." said Brainiac to himself pacing. "This body needs some adjustments. Kal-El must have grown in strength. His cells must have absorbed tremendous amount of solar energy. Even if this body gets enhanced, he'll still be able to defeat me. If Lex is still alive, he should have continued his obsession with aliens." Brainiac then stopped moving. He then saw something of interest.

"_Give me a progress report boys." said an elderly man._

"_Well sir, we are having trouble making what you wanted." said a scientist._

"_Trouble?" asked the man. "What I want is right there. All you have to do is make it smaller." He indicated to a giant generator, which held a large amount of energy that it created._

"_The problem with that is that we can't do it." said the scientist._

"_TONY STARK BUILT ONE IN A CAVE," yelled the old man. "WITH A PILE OF SCRAPS!"_

"Interesting. That machine can create an endless amount of energy." said Brainiac. "I believe that it could be modified a bit, for what I have in store."

Later, at night, Brainiac went to a department store to steal some new clothes. He was still in the spare training clothes that Black Canary bought him. He stole a black shirt and black pants. With this, he stole a black over shirt and black shoes. After he changed, he used heat vision to burn the old ones.

The next day, Brainiac went to LexCorp. He walked to the front desk and asked for a meeting with Lex Luthor. The receptionist just laughed, but then Brainiac used his telepathy to make the woman make an immediate appointment. She said the Lex would see him soon. She sent Brainiac to an elevator and sent him up to Lex's office. He left the elevator and knocked on Lex's door.

"Enter." said Lex. Brainiac walked in. "Kyle? What are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to see one of my mother's old friends?" asked Brainiac.

"No, it's just that you should have called first." said Lex. "So what do you need?"

"Well, I know Bruce won't know anything about this, so figured to ask you." said Brainiac. "Tell me what you know about Kryptonite."

"Kryptonite? I don't know what your-" said Lex.

"Lex, don't lie to me." said Brainiac. "I know about your obsessions with aliens, specifically Superman, and that you have been his nemesis for years. I know you know his weakness."

"You're not Kyle." said Lex.

"Your right." said Brainiac. "In a way, I am not Kyle. I am Brainiac or you may know me as Milton Fine."

"What are you talking about?" asked Lex, pulling out a gun from his desk.

"Do you not remember anything?" asked Brainiac. Brainiac then used telepathy on Lex. He searched his earliest memories. Brainiac tried to search for his early encounter with Lex as Milton Fine. He even tried looking for Lex's memories of Kara Zor-El. He found nothing. He decided to look for his current memories. What he saw amazed him, something that he could use later, as a new part of his plan.

"What are you going to do with the Kryptonite?" asked Lex.

"Oh, it's not what I'm going to do with it, it's what you're going to do with it for me." said Brainiac.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lex. Brainiac then sent a mental attack at Lex. Lex was in intense pain. A few minutes later, Brainiac stopped.

"Do you understand what you're supposed to do?" asked Brainiac.

"Yes Brainiac." said Lex.

"Mr. Luthor, Mr. Wayne is here. He should almost be at you floor." said the receptionist.

"What's Bruce Wayne here for?" wondered Brainiac. "Well Lex, you know your mission. I'm leaving." Brainiac then ran up the stairs to the roof of the building. Brainiac then jumped off the building and flew. He flew to a building that Black Canary visited a few times. _"So this is the first Watchtower. I wonder if the computer systems still work." _Brainiac found the main power switch and activated the Watchtower. He went to the main computer and hacked into several restricted computers. The first was the Justice League's Database. Here, Brainiac found out more about certain heroes and their weaknesses. He also found a report about a certain alien technology that he had got a recent interest in.

Brainiac then easily hacked into LexCorp's restricted data about Kryptonite. He found out that that over the years, since the incident with Darkseid and Apokilips which was about the first time Superman actually appeared in the world, that Lex has collected various kinds of Kryptonite, ranging from green to red to blue. He also found out that Lex has hacked into Cadmus before, which led to Brainiac hacking into their systems as well.

Here he found files about the alien technology. According to Cadmus research, headed by a woman named Amanda Waller that the technology is comprised of trillions upon trillions of self-replicating alien nanites. It talked about how it took the entire Justice League and more to defeat. The report goes on to talk about how the League tried to prevent the machines from reaching a residential area by using a cannon from their Watchtower to make a trench. After this it was reported that the League couldn't be trusted anymore.

"Interesting." said Brainiac. Brainiac then commenced a search for Chloe Sullivan, but nothing came up. "She must have erased all knowledge of her. Oh well, she isn't much of any use to me anyways. I'm going to need to track the League. If I can connect this system to the League's, I shall be able to track them at all times." Brainiac went to work and rather easily connected the two systems. Then Brainiac stopped moving again and had another vision.

_Brainiac was looking at a different person than before. He was a brown haired teenager with a green sports jacket. He lifted up his left arm and on his wrist was a strange device. He turned a dial and pressed down. His body was then morphed into an alien creature that Brainiac could not identify. He then started running towards another unidentifiable alien that had tentacles on its face. There were two other teens that were fighting the alien. The girl was a red head with a red sweater who was shooting pink spheres of energy. The other boy was completely silver, altering his body parts into weapons._

"That wasn't a part of this universe. How is this body capable of seeing into other universes." asked Brainiac. "That machine on the boys wrist. It must be something of great energy to rewrite his human DNA with another species. I must look into this."

**Here's chapter 4 everyone. I hope you all liked it. I just wanted to get to the meat of the plot. And if you're confused, just ask me a question and I'll answer it to the best of my abilities. Please review.**


	5. Defeat

**Here you go, here's Chapter 5. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT RELATES TO DC COMICS (AND IN SOME PARTS, MARVEL OR CARTOON NETWORK), if I did, you would see this fiction in a TV show with me playing the original character. Not really a spoiler, but to be safe, I DO NOT OWN THE FOLLOWING: SMALLVILLE, THE JUSTICE LEAGUE SERIES, LEGION OF SUPER HEROS, OR YOUNG JUSTICE, THEY BELONG TO DC COMICS. Just to clarify, this fiction is based in the Young Justice Universe, with a few themes and ideas from Smallville and the Justice League series. The main character's super hero name is Phoenix, so I do not own the name, the rights go to Marvel. Dreams, thoughts, and visions are in italics. I decided to stop the date/time thing. Also I start doing stuff from Brainiac's perspective, so please don't get confused.**

Chapter 5 Defeat

The Team's POV

"Is there any clue where Phoenix is?" asked Robin, a month after Brainiac took control of Phoenix.

"No." said Batman, who looked over towards Robin. He saw that Robin looked depressed. "Robin, the entire League is looking for him. I'm using all of my contacts, from Talia to Selina. I talked to Lex a few weeks ago, and he's using all of his influence to look for him."

"He's been missing for a month!" yelled Robin. "Whatever this Brainiac is, he is in control of Kyle. He has given him Superman's powers!"

"Robin! Calm down!" yelled Batman. "You have been doing nothing but looking for Kyle since you recovered from your injuries. Look, you should get together with the team and relax. With the League looking for him, it will only be a matter of time till he's found."

"But Bru-" started Robin.

"No buts." said Batman. "Head for Mt. Justice. I'll contact Aqualad, Artemis, and Kid Flash. M'gann and Superboy should still be at the base." Robin groaned and headed for the portal and teleported to Mt. Justice.

"Robin! How are you?" asked Miss Martian.

"I'm fine, other than the fact that Phoenix is still missing, the League won't tell us what Brainiac exactly is, and that Phoenix has all of Superman's abilities! Add to the fact that it's been a month since he went missing, I'm fine!" yelled Robin.

"Calm down!" said Superboy. "All she did was asking how you've been, and you explode at her."

"So says the walking bomb!" said Robin.

"Rob!" said Kid Flash, who just came through the portal with Aqualad and Artemis. "We know how you feel. He is our friend as well."

"Not now." said Superboy. "With this _'Brainiac'_ in control, I doubt that he even knows that he was our friend."

"You don't know that!" cried Robin.

"Your right." said Aqualad. "We don't. But the League, especially Superman, seems very afraid of this Brainiac."

"Robin…" started Miss Martian.

"I'm sorry M'gann." said Robin. "What is it?"

"When I mentally assaulted Phoenix after he was taken over, I sensed that he was still in there." said Miss Martian.

"What?" asked Robin. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I wasn't really sure, but I-argh!" screamed Miss Martian.

"M'gann!" screamed the team. They started to help her, when Miss Martian shook violently and floated up a few feet.

"Help! Help me!" said a voice that didn't belong to M'gann. Robin identified the voice immediately.

"Phoenix!" yelled Robin.

"Robin, Artemis, everyone! Help me!" yelled the voice of Phoenix. The voice then died out, and M'gann fell to the ground. Everyone ran to help her, where they realized she was just unconscious. They took her to the Medical Center and contacted Martian Manhunter. He appeared a few minutes later and psychically awakened her. She then told her that the mind of Phoenix is still alive, and that she had a plan to bring him back.

-Brainiac's POV-

After a month of planning, Brainiac made his move. He flew to Seattle to invade Cadmus Labs, the one headed by Amanda Waller. He pushed the reinforced door down with no effort and killed the guards and receptionists in the room with heat vision. He then hacked a map of the building and found the room he was looking for. It was a mile underground, and the only way in was through Waller's office. He ran to the center of the building and entered her office.

"Amanda Waller, I presume?" asked Brainiac to the rotund black woman.

"Yes I am." said Waller. "I've seen what you done. Very gruesome yet quick and efficient, but I'm not afraid of you."

"You don't have to be afraid of Me." said Brainiac. "You just need to stay out of my way and I will let you live."

"And why would I do that?" asked Waller.

"Because I will tear the Justice League apart." said Brainiac. "Now, activate the elevator to the Black Heart alien nanites." Waller's eyes grew wide, but she still held her composed, calm image, and just stood there silent. "I will take the knowledge from you, and make it painful for you." She just stood there. Brainiac then attacked her with psychic energy and took the codes for the elevator and the vault, and put her into a coma. He walked to her book case and ripped it off the walls. He put in the codes and descended into the earth. He arrived at the floor with the alien technology. He unlocked the vault door and entered the room.

"This technology is quite impressive." said Brainiac. "Now for phase two." He walked to one of the walls containing the technology. He pressed his hand to the machine and concentrated, sending his nanites into the machine.

The technology activated and it sent a signal to the rest. They then turned into a liquid like substance, and went to Brainiac. When the touched him, they began merging with Brainiac. They bonded with him at a molecular level, combining the nanites and Phoenix's organic being. Every last bit of the technology fused with him. When the combining process was complete, the only thing left was a Technorganic being.

Brainiac didn't look different at all. None of the technological aspects of his body was shown, except that he had the symbol of Brainiac on his chest and on his forehead: three circles that have the top two connect to the lower one. These circles glow in a bright green color.

"Now, time for the League to fall." said Brainiac. He jumped off the ground and flew through the ceiling, up through a mile of Earth. He continued flying till he was at Metropolis. He used his heat vision to cause a fire. After two minutes, Brainiac was tackled to the ground with a powerful force. When Brainiac stood up, he brushed himself off.

"Hello Kal-El." said Brainiac.

"Brainiac." said Superman.

"I see life has been good for you. You have become the hero you were destined to be." said Brainiac.

"Last time I saw you, you were working with the Legion as Brainiac 5." said Superman.

"That I don't know what you're talking about." said Brainiac. "My nanites that inhabit this body came from the Black Crystal I tricked you to use so it could open a door to the Phantom Zone."

"That crystal wasn't used since I tried to send Doomsday to the Zone." said Superman.

"But before you defeated me after I possessed Chloe Sullivan, I put all of my knowledge and experience into my nanites within the crystal. It may not have been active all these years, but it did take knowledge of what was going on in the world. Then after all these years, you attempted to learn more about the crystal, and here we are." said Brainiac

"Why not leave his body like you did years ago?" asked Superman.

"Because this body has something I want." said Brainiac. He then ran up to Superman and kicked him in the air and flew away. Superman quickly recovered and went after Brainiac. He caught up in no time and started punching Brainiac, but Brainiac was fighting back, and was holding his own against the Man of Steel. They threw each other through buildings, and created shockwaves when they collided fists.

Brainiac grew tired of fighting him fairly, so he sent mental attacks at Superman and the Kryptonian was affected. Brainiac then started to physically attack Superman again, and since he was incapacitated by the mental assault, he couldn't fight back. After a few minutes, Superman was at his limit. But then, Brainiac's mental attack stopped, and his own head felt like it was splitting open. Superman seemed to notice, and attacked. Their positions were switched. After a few more minutes, Superman was about to lay the finishing blow, when his fist stopped.

"Why not take the child's life, Kal-El?" asked Brainiac. "Do you think that you can separate the boy and me? You're wrong. We have bonded at the molecular level; nothing can separate my nanites from his biological cells. Argh!" Brainiac screamed in immense pain. The Brainiac symbol dimmed till it was dark. His eyes also dimmed, but then the voice of the young telekinetic spoke out.

"Superman, please forgive me." said Phoenix. He then tensed up, and then went limp.

"Phoenix!" yelled Superman. He put his ear to the teenager's chest and listened: he heard no heartbeat. "Phoenix!"

**Hello everyone. Are you all enjoyed this chapter? If you are confues on anything, ask me a question and I'll answer it to the best of my abilities. Please review or comment.**


	6. Mental Recovery

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT RELATES TO DC COMICS (AND IN SOME PARTS, MARVEL OR CARTOON NETWORK), if I did, you would see this fiction in a TV show with me playing the original character. Not really a spoiler, but to be safe, I DO NOT OWN THE FOLLOWING: SMALLVILLE, THE JUSTICE LEAGUE SERIES, LEGION OF SUPER HEROS, OR YOUNG JUSTICE; THEY BELONG TO DC COMICS. Just to clarify, this fiction is based in the Young Justice Universe, with a few themes and ideas from Smallville and the Justice League series. The main character's super hero name is Phoenix, so I do not own the name, the rights go to Marvel. Dreams and visions are in italics.**

Chapter 6 Mental Recovery

-Team's POV-

"What is the plan?" asked Robin, wanting to know how they were going to get his adopted brother back.

"Well, since he is as powerful as Superman, we can't fight him." said Miss Martian. "We need to attack with our minds."

"Well that sounds like a good plan," started Kid Flash, "other than the fact that Brainiac is enhancing Phoenix's telepathy to a point where he can casually ignore you mental attacks."

"That's why we use more than one telepath." said Miss Martian.

"Like who?" asked Superboy, who had bad history with telepathy.

"How about me?" suggested Martian Manhunter. "I am a very powerful telepath."

"But I don't think you're as powerful as Brainiac." said Artemis.

"M'gann suggested more than one, remember?" asked Aqualad. "Aren't there any other telepaths at the League's use?"

"No," said Martian Manhunter, "but there are a few villains who are just as powerful as I am, perhaps even stronger."

"Like who?" asked Robin.

-Iron Heights Prison, near Keystone City-

Batman, Martian Manhunter, The Flash, and Robin were walking down the hallway, heading to a highly secure cell. On the way, many of the criminals behind bars booed and threatened the passing heroes. Many of the insults thrown were mostly directed at the Flash because he was the one who put most of them in there. They all stopped with the petty insults when Batman threw them a glare.

When they reached a certain cell, the guards on duty put in a code and unlocked the cell. The door opened and within the cell was an ape. The ape was bound by steel cuffs the completely hid it's hands and feet. On its head was a weird looking device.

"Well, look who has come and paid me a visit," said the ape, "three founding members and a little sidekick."

"We don't have time for this Grodd." said Batman. "We're here to make a deal with you."

"Really now?" said an intrigued Grodd. "Now what would this deal be?"

"A powerful super computer from Superman's home world has taken over a very powerful telepath." said the Manhunter. "He has increased his abilities to a point where it seems no one is capable of beating him. He was also given Superman's powers."

"Well it looks like you in quite a dilemma." said Grodd. "But what do you want from me?"

"In exchange for your assistance, we will arrange it so you get early parole, but sent to Gorilla City to be judged by your people." said Batman.

"That sounds fine," said Grodd sarcastically, "but what am I supposed to do?"

"We need your telepathic abilities to send a team into his mind." said Flash.

"We already recruited Psimon and the Ultra-Humanite." said Manhunter. "If the four of us work together, we would be able to send our team into his mind."

"Interesting," started Grodd, "but if I refuse?"

"Then the world will end." said Robin.

"Ha ha ha ha!" said Grodd. "I'm in."

-Unknown Location-

The Young Justice team was connected to a machine, as were the four telepaths to another. One machine contained pods for the team to rest in and monitored their status. The other machine was designed to increase the telepathic abilities of the four volunteers. It was instructed to the villains that the machines were also designed to keep important information within the respective person and that it only enhanced their abilities for a short while.

"Everyone, the machine only boosts their abilities to a point." said Batman.

"As in, to get you inside Brainiac's mind. We don't know what will happen to you in there and what you will encounter, so be safe. Miss Martian, you are the link back to reality. If anything goes wrong, I want you to get everyone out. Understood?"

"Yes Sir." said Miss Martian.

"Are you ready to get your brother back Rob?" asked Kid Flash.

"Yeah." said Robin.

"Good," said Superboy, "Because I wouldn't let anyone mess with my mind if was anyone."

"You really care for your team, do you?" asked the Ultra- Humanite.

"They are my friends." said Superboy.

"Interesting." said the Ultra- Humanite

"Batman, do you copy?" said the voice of Superman.

"Yes Superman, do you have a visual?" asked Batman.

"Yes, on both Brainiac and the fire!" yelled Superman.

"Fire?" screaming all the heroes.

"I have to deal with Brainiac, so I can't handle the fire!" said Superman.

"Don't worry! I already have dispatched Red Tornado, Wonder Woman, Zartarra and Zantanna, and Aquaman." said Batman. "Team, get in the pods. You four, hook your selves up to the amplifier.

As they got set up, Batman got reports that Superman began fighting Brainiac, and was starting to lose. Batman then activated the machines. There was a noise, and the team was sent to a black place. Then a hallway appeared with an infinite number of doors. Kid Flash ran ahead to scope out the area, and ran right behind the team.

"Where are we?" asked Kid Flash.

"We're inside Phoenix's mind." said Miss Martian. "Nothing will probably be what it was like in reality."

"So what do we do now?" asked Artemis. "It's not like we know how to find Phoenix while we're in here." All of the sudden, the door Artemis was leaning against opened and she fell through. The team ran after her, and when they entered the room, they saw Phoenix and themselves training at Mount Justice.

"These must be his memories." said Aqualad.

"This is very weird." said Robin. "Look, another door." Robin ran forward and went through his memory self. He opened the door and entered. The rest of the team followed. What they saw was a younger version of Phoenix. He was playing with a few action figures of the League.

"_Look out Superman!" said the young boy. "The evil Silly Putty monster is about to get you!" He put the putty on the Superman figure and molded it around the toy. "But look! Here come Batman and Wonder Woman, they'll save you" He collided the other two figures with the putty, then tore the sticky substance off._

"Phoenix was cute as a young child." said Miss Martian.

"M'gann! Shhh!" said Robin. "There'ssomeone coming into the room."

_ From the door came a crying woman with brown hair. She had a phone in her hand, but when she walked over to her child, she dropped the device to the ground. She bent down and looked in her son's eyes._

"That's former Chinese Ambassador Martha Cooper!" said Kid Flash. "She died a few years ago!"

"_Mommy?" asked the young boy. "What's wrong? Is daddy coming home soon?"_

"_Oh sweetie," said Martha, who started to cry again. "Daddy was in a very bad accident, and he won't be coming home."_

"_What?" asked the confused child._

"_Sweetheart," started the crying mother who hugged her son, "daddy is… he's… dead."_

_The boy's eye's grew wide with fear, and couldn't say anything. _Artemis and Miss Martian were crying and holding on to each other. The male members also had tears rolling down their faces. All of the sudden, Martha started to flicker and disappeared, the same for the room, changing into streams of green code. The young Phoenix then turned towards the team and talked in a different voice.

"How did you enter my mind?" asked Brainiac. "I have so many mental blockers built up, unless…" The team then collapsed in pain and Brainiac got his answer. "Oh, so four of the most powerful telepaths used an enhancer to strengthen their abilities to send you all in here. A meaningless effort."

Brainiac then dematerialized and transported the team to a different location in his mind. It was filled with green computer code and had the Symbol of Brainiac and crystals all over the place. The team was lying on the floor when they came too. They looked at each other to see if they were all right, then they looked around. When they looked up, they saw a frightening sight.

Phoenix was suspended in the air, partially restrained by some crystals with wires stuck in him nearly everywhere. His eyes were open, but they were blank and dull.

"Pitiful, isn't he?" asked a computerized voice. The team looked around and saw no one. Then a green skinned humanoid with dark purple armor appeared in the middle of the team. "He put up such a good fight, but in the end, his human limitations ended up being his down fall."

"You must be Brainiac." said Robin.

"You are correct." said Brainiac, who then looked at Superboy. "And you I know well, Kryptonian clone."

"I was Project Kr, but I am Superboy!" yelled Superboy.

"You know so little." said Brainiac. "While you were unconscious, I read your minds. I know why you came here, but it was a mistake. Here is where I am the strongest." Unknowingly to the team, six hexagonal disks appeared behind them and shot electricity at them. "I am actually glad you came here. I can now snuff out that last bit of hope the boy has by killing his closest friends."

-Back in reality-

An alarm was going off on the machine containing the pods. Batman and Martian Manhunter were checking their status. The entire team had accelerated heart rate and was visibly in pain. They were all screaming. Ultra-Humanite asked what was wrong, as he was the only villain who had stayed after the send-off. He stated that after the alarms started, Grodd and Psimon ran away and disappeared. Batman told him to assist Manhunter in monitoring the team's status and give any ideas on how to help them.

-Phoenix's mind-

The team was in great pain. Brainiac was looking at them with no concern and zero emotions. The heroes were screaming. Brainiac didn't care. Robin looked up and saw Phoenix looking at them. There were tears rolling down his face. Brainiac saw Robin looking at Phoenix.

"Whatever you're trying to do, it won't work." said Brainiac. "His will was broken long before the time my nanites fused with his organic cells. I think your torture is boring me. How about I delete you all?"

The electric attacks increased in power and the team was starting to disappear into nothingness.

"Phoenix, help us!" screamed Robin. "You're stronger than him! You need to fight back!"

"Your efforts are meaningless." said Brainiac.

"No, they're not." said Phoenix.

"What?" yelled Brainiac, turning around. Phoenix burst out of the crystals and sent a shockwave that disintegrated the wires and the hexagonal disks, blowing Brainiac across the room. Phoenix flew over to the team and repaired all the deleted parts.

"Everyone!" yelled Phoenix. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," started Kid Flash, "but now I know how my old computer programs feel."

"Still a jokester." said Phoenix. All of the sudden, dark purple lightning was shot at the team. Phoenix put up a shield, but it was destroyed.

"How in the universe did you release yourself?" demanded Brainiac.

"You enhanced my mental abilities." said Phoenix. "That and the sight of seeing my friends get nearly killed by you gave the strength to fight back again."

"Interesting." said Brainiac. "But it will do you no good." He then sent more of the black lighting at Phoenix and the team. Phoenix teleported the team to a different part of the room, then teleported himself behind Brainiac.

Brainiac seemed surprised that Phoenix was fighting back. Phoenix began hitting and kicking artificial intelligence till Brainiac was breaking apart.

"You can't defeat me Kyle." said Brainiac, regenerating. "You and I are evenly matched, but your friends are still vulnerable."

"What?" yelled Phoenix. He turned around and saw the team being electrocuted again. "You won't take their lives!" Phoenix then sent a mental pulse that sent the team back to their bodies, but the last thing they saw was Phoenix punching through Brainiac's head and chest.

-Back in reality-

The team woke up and pounded on the pods, trying to get them open. Batman heard them and opened to doors. They lifted themselves out. Ultra-Humanite checked them over to see if they were okay physically, and Manhunter did the same with their minds. There was nothing wrong with them. They told Batman about what happened in Phoenix's mind with Brainiac. Then, Superman called in.

"Batman…" said the Man of Steel with sorrow in his voice. "Phoenix is dead. He has no heartbeat." The team gasped in shock at the same time.

"No…" said Robin. "That's not true." The girls were crying.

"You all have my sympathies." said the Ultra-Humanite.

"We don't want your sympathy!" screamed Superboy, who started to run over to the Ultra-Humanite. Batman and Manhunter ran over to restrain him.

"I think it would be best if we took you to your prison after he's calm down." said Manhunter. After a few moments, the let go of Superboy, who then went destroy the machines to vent his anger.

Aqualad had his face in his hands, sobbing. Kid Flash was sitting on the ground, rocking back and forth; acting like this didn't, shouldn't, and couldn't happen. Artemis and Miss Martian were holding each other, crying. Robin was on his knees, tears rolling down his face.

**-Three days later-**

There was a funeral was after the body was examined. Martian Manhunter had made sure that there was no brainwave activity. He found none. At the day of the funeral, the Young Justice team wore formal black suits. Phoenix was buried next to his mother in the Gotham Cemetery. Each of the young heroes paid their respects. Robin stayed the longest. He said a silent prayer after the rest of the team walked away. He then also walked away.

At around midnight, within the coffin, the Brainiac symbol started to glow. It didn't glow green though, for it was instead glowing red. Then, Phoenix's eyes opened.


	7. A New Plan

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT RELATES TO DC COMICS (AND IN SOME PARTS, MARVEL OR CARTOON NETWORK), if I did, you would see this fiction in a TV show with me playing the original character. Not really a spoiler, but to be safe, I DO NOT OWN THE FOLLOWING: SMALLVILLE, THE JUSTICE LEAGUE SERIES, LEGION OF SUPER HEROS, OR YOUNG JUSTICE; THEY BELONG TO DC COMICS. Just to clarify, this fiction is based in the Young Justice Universe, with a few themes and ideas from Smallville and the Justice League series. The main character's super hero name is Phoenix, so I do not own the name, the rights go to Marvel. Dreams and visions are in italics. It shall be in Phoenix's POV from now on. *This is the last time the name Phoenix will be used.***

Chapter 7 A New Plan

I scanned my surroundings and realized where I was. I then used my new Kryptonian powers to leave the grave. I "dug" through the earth until I was in the sewers. I was clever enough not to go straight up, for if Batman realized I had crawled out of the grave, someone would have noticed. That and Batman being the detective who he is would have figured out that I wasn't dug up.

"Finally," I said, "I'm out of that miserable box." I started walking. The smell was getting to me. When I came to a manhole, I flew through it. It was still the middle of the night, and no one noticed what I did. I walked around to an alley where I altered my appearance. I turned into a white, middle aged man with a wild mane of long brown hair. My clothes were changed into black elegant business suits with a long black overcoat. I looked into a window and saw my reflection. I recognized the face from the knowledge I absorbed. "Lionel Luthor."

I started walking around some more. There weren't any street signs to tell me where I was. I then heard footsteps coming in my direction. I calculated there being ten people heading in my direction. I wasn't afraid, because I had more power than they could imagine. I wanted them to think they could do something to me before I killed them.

"Well, well, well," said a voice that got my anger building up, "looks like there is rich man who is just begging for us to rob him."

"Your right boss." said a large grunt.

"How much do you think he has?" asked another.

"From the look of his clothes, I'd say quite a lot." said Black Mask. He got closer and saw my temporary face. "Well, if it isn't Mr. Lionel Luthor. I heard you died and came back to life."

"Hmm." I said. I was waiting for him to see if he could sense that he was in great danger.

"Why aren't you negotiating your way out of this?" said Black Mask. "I heard rumors that you could manipulate anyone."

"Is that so?" I said. "Hmm. Well, Black Mask, this game bores me." I super-sped behind his largest goon, then burned him alive with heat vision. Mask's other goons started shooting me, but all the bullets were bouncing off of me. I used telekinesis to lift the rest of the goons, afraid that this little escapade will alert Batman. While they were in the air, I crushed their bones, effectively killing them. Black Mask looked afraid, and I knew that because I was reading his mind.

I started to realize that if I was going to enjoy my revenge, I wanted him see my real face, so I went back into my original shape. The thoughts I heard from him was pure pleasure to me. He then ran away. I knew where he was, because I was following him with my telekinesis and I saw him with my X-ray and telescopic vision. Once he thought he felt safe, I ran in front of him.

"WHAT ARE YOU!" screamed Black Mask in fear.

"Your executioner." I said grabbing his throat. Black Mask was trying to breath, but couldn't. I then punched him through a stone wall that was apart of a building on my left. I walked to him as he was crawling away. I saw with my X-Ray vision that he had several broken ribs and his left femur was fractured. "You deserve this for what you did to my mother, and me!" I picked him up again, tossed him in the air. Before he fell, I jumped and kicked him in the stomach with all my might. He was sent flying, but I caught him. I flew up in to sky with Black Mask in hand. Once I reached an appropriate height, I stopped. "Do you have any last words?"

"I'll-ngh- see you in –cough- in Hell!" screamed Black Mask. I smiled and let him drop. The moment I let go of him, I used my heat vision to burn him and accelerate his fall. When he collided with the building, the weakened structure fell apart, crushing Black Mask's body in a pile of rubble.

"Good bye forever, Black Mask." I said. I then started flying off to Metropolis. As I was flying, I remembered what I did to keep all the knowledge of Brainiac. As soon as I had sent my old friends back to their bodies, I very quickly made a deal with Brainiac that since our physical beings were fused, why not our minds be fused as well. He agreed with the deal. What he didn't know was that I was to be in control, so I destroyed his mind, absorbing all that he knew and all of his mental capabilities, from his mastery of science to his manipulation of machinery.

When I got to Metropolis, I went to Lex Corp. I landed on the roof and entered the building. I walked into Lex's offices. Lex was sitting at his desk, paying a lot of attention to his paperwork.

"Hello Lex." I said. He seemed surprised to see me, as he pulled out his gun and fired. The bullets bounced off. "Did you really need to do that?" I lifted him up with telepathy and reminded him who I was and what the _previous _Brainiac told him to do. He admitted he never forgot, so I put him down. He led me to a vault that he unlocked. I entered and saw what Lex did. He had gathered many types of Kryptonite. He had good collection of Red Kryptonite. I didn't need that kind. Lex then came in and lifted a small box and brought it to me. He opened it and there was the Kryptonite I needed. I scanned the Green Kryptonite, and found something interesting.

"You actually accomplished what you were told to do." I said in amazement.

"Of course." said Lex, full of pride.

"How did you do it?" I asked.

"I used the formula you gave me. Using all the Green Kryptonite I could gather, both the solid state and the liquid state, I compressed it in to the size you see now. I then gathered as much solar energy as I could since I was ordered to create this object."

"You have twenty solar stations in this state alone." I stated.

"That's why it's emitting so much more radiation than the usual Green Kryptonite." He said.

"You've done a good job Lex." I took the crystal and digitized it.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I turned the crystal into data so I can keep it with me at all without alerting any Kryptonian." I said. "The radiation being emitted by it is so strong to a Kryptonian that it is like four hundred hydrogen bombs being set off at once to every living thing on Earth." I then grabbed my head, because I was in pain.

_ I saw the machine that created unlimited amounts of energy. It looked like it was about to self-destruct due to being overloaded. Then a large robotic armor came falling down. The compartment that held the 'driver' was open, revealing the old man who yelled at a scientist. The man and the armor fell on the reactor and there was a contained explosion._

_ My vision changed to the shape-shifting human teenager with unidentifiable aliens. He and his team mates were on an alien world. From what I could see, the planet was highly technological._

"These visions are becoming quite an annoyance." I said. Then, a new plan was forming in my head. Lex came to help me up, but I mentally pushed him away. I figured out what I was going to need. I went back in the vault until I found what I needed. I reached forward and grabbed a small blue crystal, the size of a jewel in a class ring that I identified as Blue Kryptonite.

"What does that type do?" asked Lex.

"As long as a Kryptonian is in contact with Blue Kryptonite they have their powers disabled." I said. "If said Kryptonian is far enough away from the radiation, they still can use their powers." As I stated this, I got an idea. "Lex, give me one of your rings."

"Why?" demanded Lex.

"Do as I say!" I yelled, sending a mental attack at him. He begrudgingly gave me a plain silver ring. Taking it, I ripped out the onyx gem and put in the Blue Kryptonite. I used all of my new abilities to make the ring as flawless as possible. I then turned the ring into data.

I looked into the vault one last time. I scanned everything. I found nothing. I went to Lex's computer and hacked into his most top secret files. Here I found files and journals by a woman named Tess Mercer. In one of her last entries, she mentions a special type of Kryptonite, a type that she narrowed down to certain coordinates.

"Lex, where is this Kryptonite?" I asked.

"I excavated that kind of Kryptonite just recently." He admitted. "Miss Mercer was good in putting up programs to protect her files."

"But where is it?" I demanded.

"In my lab." He said.

"Take me there now." I told him. He then started walking to the elevator that was just outside his office. I followed. Once we entered, Lex inserted a key in the panel and revealed a secret compartment. He punched in a code and we descended. In a few minutes, we walked into the lab. While we were walking, I scanned some of the serums and found a very powerful tranquilizer. I went over and digitized a few vials and a gun-like syringe.

Lex led me to another vault which he opened. Within was the final item I needed. I scanned it and computed the effects of the meteor rock for my plan.

"I need this fastened into a knife." I said.

"That can be done." said Lex, smiling

-Two hours later-

"Here you are." said Lex. "The Kryptonite has been altered to your exact specifications." He handed me the knife. It was extremely sharp. I scanned it one last time to make sure it does what Tess Mercer's files and my scans say. Once I was sure, I turned the knife into data.

"Thank you, Lex." I said. "Your usefulness is no longer acquired." I then used heat vision to ignite the chemicals in the lab. When everything was ignited and exploding, I ran to the elevator and flew through the ceiling of the elevator. I kept flying till I was through the roof of the building.

"I need to get close to Kal-El." I thought aloud. "I wonder…"

-Midnight, Happy Harbor-

Miss Martian was camping with the rest of the Happy Harbor High Cheer Squad. They were in the woods not too far from Mount Justice. The cheerleaders noticed that _'Megan'_ has been really depressed lately. She wouldn't tell anyone of what happened. When the squad asked Superboy a.k.a Conner Kent what was wrong with Megan, he angrily said that both he and Megan lost a close friend recently.

This caused the squad to plan the trip, to try to cheer her up. They tried everything they could think of, from making s'mores to making prank calls over their cell phones. They couldn't even get a smile out of the usual overly happy Megan.

"Thank you everyone." said M'gann. "I know your trying your hardest, but I just need to be alone for a while okay?"

"Sure." said Wendy Harris, a black haired teenage girl.

"Will you stay near the campsite?" asked Karen Beecher, an African-American girl with two hair buns.

"Yeah." said M'gann got up and walked into the forest. She was walking for a few minutes. Then, M'gann felt like someone was following her. She looked around and saw no one. She started walking faster, but the feeling didn't go away. She then started flying, but still the feeling was still there, even stronger. She got so scared that she tried to mentally contact Superboy, but she couldn't. She attempted to use her communicator that she had in her ear, but it shorted out.

"Hello M'gann." I said from behind her. She then turned around and screamed, sending bird flying through the trees.

** Another chapter down. Hope you all enjoy it and please review. If any of you readers don't understand a certain part, ask me a question and I'll answer it to the best of my abilities.**


	8. Deceit

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT RELATES TO DC COMICS (AND IN SOME PARTS, MARVEL OR CARTOON NETWORK), if I did, you would see this fiction in a TV show with me playing the original character. Not really a spoiler, but to be safe, I DO NOT OWN THE FOLLOWING: SMALLVILLE, THE JUSTICE LEAGUE SERIES, LEGION OF SUPER HEROS, OR YOUNG JUSTICE; THEY BELONG TO DC COMICS. Just to clarify, this fiction is based in the Young Justice Universe, with a few themes and ideas from Smallville and the Justice League series. Thoughts and visions are in italics.**

Chapter 8 Deceit

The cheer squad went looking for Megan after they heard her scream. They spent a better part of the night looking for her. When it was near five in the morning, they found Megan lying in the deepest part of the forest, with many cuts on her. She was unconscious.

"Megan! What happened!" asked Wendy, shaking her awake.

"I… I don't remember." said M'gann drowsily. "I was walking when I felt someone was watching me, and then… you woke me up."

"We need to get you to a hospital!" said Karen.

"No!" screamed M'gann. "I- I mean, there not that serious. Trust me, I've had much worse."

"Well, let us clean them for you." said Cheryl, another squad member, who helped M'gann walk back to camp.

After the walk back to camp, they disinfected and wrapped the cuts. They went to sleep and got up around nine. They all looked really horrible due to the lack of a good night's rest. They got in the car and drove to the school where they would be picked up by their respective parents. Waiting at the school for Megan was Superboy.

When Superboy saw how damaged M'gann was, he instantly got a look of anger on his face. He asked the rest of the squad (in a rather threatening manner) what happened to M'gann. The squad was really scared, but Megan defended them and said that she'll tell him once he calmed down. Superboy picked up M'gann's camping gear and the two of them started walking. Along the way, M'gann noticed a jewelry store and looked at the rings. Once they were back at the cave, M'gann turned back to her Martian form.

"Thank you Superboy." said M'gann, her exhaustion shown in her voice.

"Hel-looooo Megan!" said the orange blur known as Kid Flash. "How was your trip?"

"It was nice Wally." She said.

"Oh my god, Megan!" screeched Artemis. "What happened to you?

"That's what I want to know." said Superboy sternly. Robin and Aqualad were walking over after they noticed M'gann was back.

"I really don't know what happened." admitted M'gann. "I was walking alone through the woods, and then I felt that I was being followed. I tried contacting you guys with both my telepathy and my communicator, but they weren't working. The next thing I knew, I was being shook awake by the rest of the cheer team."

"Perhaps we should call your uncle?" suggested Aqualad. "Maybe he can help you remember."

"I don't think so." said M'gann. "When the rest of the squad was sleeping, I put myself in a meditative state so I could remember, but I saw nothing but darkness."

"But perhaps we should contact Manhunter." said Black Canary. She has been healed from her wounds that Brainiac caused for a while now, and is back to kicking the butts off the team during their training sessions. "He will be worried if you didn't"

"Right." said M'gann.

Four days later, everything was back to normal. Summer Vacation is in one day, and M'gann and Superboy had their finals. They currently have their last class of the day, which is Algebra. The tests were passed around and the teacher said that they would have the entire class time to finish the test. But before he could start his next sentence, M'gann raised her hand and said she was done.

Everyone was in shock. No one believed her. When the teacher came over to look over the test, he said the test was one hundred percent right, plus the bonus question were explained in such detail that it somehow stated holes in Stephan Hawking's theories. The jaws of everyone dropped at the same time. M'gann asked if she could be excused and the teacher allowed it.

When Superboy got out, he tried looking for Megan. He couldn't find her anywhere. He looked for her everywhere he could think of. Before he was about to contact the cave, M'gann appeared before him.

"Where were you?" asked Superboy.

"I was in the library." said M'gann.

"I looked in there three times for you." said Superboy. "You weren't in there."

"Well, Mr. Nosey, didn't you think I might have been in the restroom or something?" said M'gann. Superboy couldn't think of anything to say. "Come on, let's go home."

While they were walking through town, M'gann's cell phone, that the cheer squad insisted she get, got a message for her to hang out with them. She asked Superboy if he didn't mind if she went with her friends. He didn't care, though in reality he did. M'gann then gave him her bag and walked off. Superboy continued walking back to the base.

-Two hours later-

"Superboy, where is Miss Martian?" asked Red Tornado.

"I don't know." said Superboy. "I tried contacting her, but she isn't responding."

"Recognized- Miss Martian B05." said the bases computer. Superboy rushed over and bombarded her with questions on where she has been and if she knew what time it was.

"Superboy, if I didn't know better, I would think you like Me." said M'gann, whose cheeks were blushing. Superboy was blushing a bit more though.

"I- I… uh…" stammered Superboy.

"How about I make us dinner." said M'gann. She went to the kitchen and prepared a meal, but when it was done cooking; it turned into a burnt disaster. Superboy, however, ate it out of kindness, which caused a smile on M'gann's face.

When Red Tornado told them to go to bed, they walked to their rooms. Before M'gann entered her room, she stopped Superboy.

"Superboy," M'gann said. Superboy stopped and turned around. "I read somewhere that, sometimes, people give other people something that represents each other's friendship. So I, uh… I, um…"

"What did you get me?" asked Superboy, blushing as red as Red Tornado's exterior plating.

"Um… this." said M'gann, lifting up a ring. This ring was silver with a blue gem. "I wanted something that represents our friendship." She was also blushing.

"Well, um…" said Superboy. "This is nice M'gann, but…"

"Oh no. You don't like it." said M'gann. She looked really depressed. "Oh well… it's just a stupid ring…"

"No it isn't! I'll wear it." said Superboy, smiling. He put the ring on his right ring finger. His eyes flashed blue for a second. M'gann then smiled. "What is it?"

"Oh nothing… it's just that you have nice eyes." said M'gann. Superboy smiled and leaned down. "What are you doing?"

"What feels right…" said Superboy, closing his eyes.

At this moment, M'gann then pushed Superboy. He was sent flying across his room. She then ran at an incredible speed, grabbing his throat with one hand so he couldn't scream.

"You're not M'gann!" Superboy choked out.

"Finally!" said a voice that did not belong to M'gann. "I can end this ridiculous charade. Do you know how disgusting it was trying to mimic M'gann's little crush on you. Then you tried to kiss me! Oh that was the last the last straw!" M'gann's form changed. The process looked like black liquid moving. Then my true form was revealed.

"Phoe-!" started Superboy.

"Now, do we need any of that?" I said, squeezing his throat. I then de-digitized the gun like syringe. Superboy's eyes grew large with fear. "Oh don't worry. It's not poison. I just need you out of my way for a little while." I then stuck the syringe into his heart and injected the substance. "Oh, and before you fall asleep, just know this. If it wasn't for that bond I shared with you and the rest of the team, I would kill you all."

Superboy then fell asleep. I mentally levitated him up and put him in his closet, then locked the closet.

"_If my scans are correct, that serum will slow his heart to the point where he could live for about a week without food or liquids." I thought. "I wonder when anyone will find M'gann. The serum I injected her with will wear off soon. I should hurry up with my plan." I then shifted into the form of Superboy and looked in a mirror. "Too bad Superboy is the second clone of Kal-El. I wonder what exactly happened to __Cognitional Neuroplastic Replicant. Or was he called LX-15."_

I then walked out of the room. I went to the main computer and hacked into the Leagues system. I found the frequency that the League had for their communicators. While I was trying to find Superman with his communicator because they all have a GPS built in, Red Tornado entered the hall.

"Superboy, what are you doing?" asked the machine.

"Looking for Superman." I said.

"Why are you doing that?" asked Tornado.

"Because he is going to get in my way." I said.

"In your way for what?" asked Tornado. I smiled and ran behind him at super speed. He turned around, ready to activate is wind abilities. I grabbed his head and begun his reprograming.

"To leave this universe." I said, giving him his mission.

**Another chapter down, more to come. Is it possible to leave one universe and go into another? Has this corrupted Phoenix found a way to do so from Brainiac's knowledge? Find out in Ch. 9 A Hero Falls.**


	9. A Hero Falls

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT RELATES TO DC COMICS (AND IN SOME PARTS, MARVEL OR CARTOON NETWORK), if I did, you would see this fiction in a TV show with me playing the original character. Not really a spoiler, but to be safe, I DO NOT OWN THE FOLLOWING: SMALLVILLE, THE JUSTICE LEAGUE SERIES, LEGION OF SUPER HEROS, OR YOUNG JUSTICE; THEY BELONG TO DC COMICS. Just to clarify, this fiction is based in the Young Justice Universe, with a few themes and ideas from Smallville and the Justice League series. Thoughts and visions are in italics.**

Chapter 9 A Hero Falls

After Red Tornado was reprogrammed, I continued to find Superman.

"Where, oh where is Superman?" I sang to myself. "Where, oh where could he be? Is he up in space or is he down on Earth? Where, oh where can he be? I bet he still goes by the name of Clark Kent, so if I just search the name… got it. Oh, so he still works at the Daily Planet."

It was nearly ten in the morning. I had stayed up all night locating the last _pure_ Kryptonian. Then, the teleportation system activated.

"Recognized- B01Robin, B02 Kid Flash, B03 Aqualad, B06 Artemis." said the computer.

"Oh no." I said quietly. I didn't want to deal with the team.

"Hey Supey!" said Kid Flash. "How's it hanging?" I forgot how annoying he was.

"Nothing is hanging." I said. Somehow, it feels harder to mimic the clone's personality.

"Ooo-kaaay." said Kid Flash. "Say, where's M'gann?"

"Don't know." I said. I grabbed Superboy's jacket and walked to the teleporter.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Black Canary. She walked in through the back entrance. "We have a training session today."

"Your point?" I asked.

"You are on the team, so you train with the team." She said.

"Hm." I rolled my eyes.

"How about you and I go first" she suggested.

"Whatever." I said. My patience was wearing thin.

We stepped in to the circle and she threw the first punch. I blocked, and then she tried to trip me. I jumped when she swept her legs. As I landed she jumped and kicked me. I grabbed her ankle and swung her around. When I released her, she landed on her hands and did a cart wheel. I got bored rather easily, so I turned my back to her and walked back to the teleporter. I heard her running towards me, so I turned around and grabbed her by the throat, then pushed her to the ground.

When I stood up, I could tell that the team knew something was wrong. Then my plans started falling apart.

"Recognized- B05 Miss Martian." said the computer. Then the female Martian walked to the training area. She was hurt, but she was able to levitate. The injuries I pretended to have been nothing to the one's she had. She was badly burnt.

"M'gann!" said team. They rushed over to her to check her.

"What happened?" asked Robin.

"I was camping then-" started M'gann.

"Camping?" asked Aqualad. "That was nearly a week ago you went camping."

"Yeah, and you weren't nearly as injured." stated Artemis.

"Let me finish!" screamed M'gann. "I went camping then went for a walk. I then felt that I was being followed by someone. When I turned around, there was Phoenix standing behind me!"

"Phoenix?" yelled everyone.

"How is that possible!" said Kid Flash.

"You better not be joking!" screamed Robin.

"I'm not!" cried M'gann. Tears were rolling down her face. "When I woke up, I was in a building that had no windows. I tried using my telepathy, but someone put a barrier around my powers. For some reason, there was food and water down there. When I found the door, I realized that it was booby-trapped. After a few days, I decided that I had to get out of there. So I opened the door. There was a clicking sound then an explosion. I had caught fire, but I was able to put it out. I then flew back here."

"Then… if Phoenix is alive…" started Aqualad. At this moment, I was backing up to the teleporter. I mentally put in the coordinates and was about to enter the machine when Robin noticed I was sinking into the background.

"Superboy, what are you doing?" asked the Boy Wonder. "You were with the fake M'gann all week. And you are usually the first one to worry about M'gann."

"_Damn that detective prowess!" _I thought. "Well, I was hoping that Superman would be able to help us. If Phoenix is alive, then that means that Brainiac must have taken over his body again." I was about to turn around when Kid Flash ran behind me and pushed me away from the teleporter.

"You're acting suspicious." said Kid Flash. "I know you try to hide your emotions, especially when it comes to M'gann, but aren't you worried?"

"_Red Tornado, activate Program: Aero Devastation on my command." _I said while being talked down to by the pathetic excuse of a speedster.

"M'gann, what's wrong?" asked Artemis. M'gann was holding her head. At first I didn't realize what was happening, but then I knew- the telepathy blockers I placed on her were wearing off.

"My telepathy, it's coming back!" shouted M'gann. "I hear Superboy's thoughts! He says he was attacked by Phoenix, who took my shape!" The team, with surprised looks on their faces because I was alive, attempted to grab me.

"_NOW" _I screamed with my mind.

"Commencing Program: Aero Devastation." said Red Tornado. He then activated his powers, creating a powerful cyclone. He made one from his main body and two from his arms. A cyclone from one of his arms hit the team and me, sending us flying. I collided with the wall that housed the teleporter controls. I crawled my way to the controls and activated the teleportation sequence.

I then had to crawl my way into the teleporter. The winds were getting stronger. I wanted Red Tornado to destroy the base.

"Red Tornado!" I yelled. "Use all remaining power to increase your wind-based powers! Divert the power you use for your memory circuits and life force to your primary weapons! Make this mountain crumble!" Before I left the cave, Red Tornado increased the size and ferocity of the cyclones, to the point that I could see the weathering on the cave walls.

I materialized in a phone booth. I looked over the phone book and saw that I was in Metropolis. I walked out and went to Watchtower 1. When I arrived, I used the room's phone to call Superman's communicator. It was a simple process for me to do such a thing with my new technological abilities.

"Superman! I need your help!" I said.

"What is it Superboy?" responded the Man of Steel. His tone was that of someone who was avoiding another.

"Something's happened to the teleportation ports to Mt. Justice. And I believe someone has been following me." I lied.

"Where are you?" asked Superman.

"I'm in a place called Watchtower, here in Metropolis." I said with a smile, knowing that he was taking the bait.

"I'll be there in a second." said Superman. And he was right, arriving in the time he stated. He landed at the window and I rush towards him.

"Wow. I wonder if I will be able to do that one day." I said.

"Never mind that. How did you find out about this place?" asked Superman.

"I researched your history, as much as I could." I said. "I found out that before you made yourself public to the world, you were known as the Red-Blue Blur. Some reports said that the Blur was seen a lot around this area." He had an anger and surprised face. "Well, since you don't trust, and possible like me enough to tell me your secret identity, I had to research something about the person who I consider a father. I may have friends, but I don't really have a family"

His expression softened a bit. I read his mind and found out when he was growing up; he was somewhat lonely as well because he couldn't tell his secret to anyone. He then put his hand on my shoulder.

"Listen, Superboy…" started Superman. "I know I haven't been there for you, and I'm sorry. It's just that you were cloned just to defeat me. That is what caused me to avoid you." He then pulled me into a hug.

"_Ugh… are all Kryptonians this touchy?" _I complained to myself. _"First Superboy, then the Man of Steel."_

I then de-digitized the knife. He didn't suspect a thing. I then plunged it between his twelfth Thoracic and first Lumbar vertebrae. He screamed. He was in immense pain. His eyes had a faint gold glow, which quickly faded. I then pushed the blade farther in and then broke the handle off. I then threw him to the floor.

"I- I can't move my legs!" screamed Superman.

"That's because of where I stabbed you." I said.

"But for me to be stabbed, it must have been made of-" said Superman.

"Kryptonite." I interrupted. "It is made of Gold Kryptonite to be precise. If what I gather is correct, Green weakens and gives you radiation poisoning, Blue temporary takes away your powers, and Gold permanently take away your powers." I then levitated the Kryptonian with my telekinesis. Finally, I changed back into my true form. Superman was in too much pain to say anything. I flew us to about five hundred feet above the building. "I would like to say that I'm sorry Superman, but Brainiac's hatred for you has rubbed off on me. Any last words?"

"W- Why?" asked the man about to die, touching his ear.

"Because you're the only one who can stop me." I said. "You see, I want to leave this universe, and the only way for me to do that is to use your Fortress and use its technology to open a portal."

Superman smiled. I wondered why and I used my X-Ray vision. In his ear was his communicator. My eyes widened, and then I grew angry. I released my grip on his collar and let him drop. The next thing I knew, I heard the crack of his bones and the sidewalk. People gathered around Superman's lifeless body and started crying. I noticed people looking up at my direction, trying to find who or what did this to their symbol of hope. I decided to continue my plan, so I flew off to the North Pole, to Superman's Fortress of Solitude.

**Another update! Have you all enjoyed reading my fiction? How did you like the ending of the chapter? Post a comment or something and tell me what you think. I think I might make Ch. 10 the last chapter. Don't know if you noticed, but I tried to put a double meaning in the chapter's title. If anyone asks, I'll tell you at the end of the next chapter.**

**Oh, and if you read my One Piece story, please be patient and put up with me, I will update that when a chapter that has Luffy (as that's who my original character is with) gets posted. Thank you all who read my stories so far.**


	10. The TransDimensional Arch

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT RELATES TO DC COMICS (AND IN SOME PARTS, MARVEL OR CARTOON NETWORK), if I did, you would see this fiction in a TV show with me playing the original character. Not really a spoiler, but to be safe, I DO NOT OWN THE FOLLOWING: SMALLVILLE, THE JUSTICE LEAGUE SERIES, LEGION OF SUPER HEROS, OR YOUNG JUSTICE; THEY BELONG TO DC COMICS. Just to clarify, this fiction is based in the Young Justice Universe, with a few themes and ideas from Smallville and the Justice League series. Thoughts and visions are in italic. If you watch Doctor Who, I am using something really similar to a plot device from the 3****rd**** and 4****th**** series to help me explain a certain piece of the story, so I don't own Doctor Who, all rights go to BBC.**

Chapter 10 The Trans-Dimensional Arch

My flight to the Fortress was a quick one. No hero ever got in my way. When I entered the building, I was amazed. It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. The way the crystals came together and formed the Fortress was remarkable. As I was walking through the building, a fierce wind came blowing.

"Who are you?" asked a booming voice.

"What the-" I started.

"How do you know about the Fortress?" the voice demanded. It sounded like it was coming from every direction.

"You must be Jor-El." I said. I continued walking. I was looking for the control console.

"Who are you?" repeated Jor-El.

"I don't really know to be honest." I said. "You see, when I was younger, my name was Kyle, and then I chose the alias Phoenix. Then Brainiac possessed me, but we were fused body and mind, with mine being dominate."

"The Brian Interactive Construct. You survived." said Jor-El.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" I asked. "Oh that's right. You're an A.I. system. A highly advanced A.I., but artificial none the less."

"Your arrogance will be the end of you." said Jor-El. A tube of energy then came down on me, and I felt pain. "You have killed my son. You must pay for this."

"He already completed the destiny YOU gave him!" I screamed. "Arghhh! What are you doing?"

"I am separating your biological cells from the nanites that compose Brainiac." said Jor-El.

"That can't happen!" I screamed. "If the nanites were to be removed, I'll die!"

"I'm sorry, but it must be done." said Jor-El, showing what sounded like sorrow.

"NOOOO!" I yelled with all my might. I then released a psychic blast that disabled the energy tube. I fell to my knees, trying to catch my breath. My head also was hurting. After a minute, I stood back up and continued to look for the console. As I was looking, the wind became fiercer. I had to use some of my abilities just to keep walking. After a few seconds, I found the console.

"Young one, you must stop." said Jor-El as I was rearranging the crystals. "You don't know what you are doing."

"Well since you asked so nicely." I said sarcastically. I then touched the console and put in a virus. The voice of Jor-El screamed in pain and his voice sounded full of static.

"Wh- bzzzzt- re you doi- *crackle*- me?" asked Jor-El.

"You're getting on my nerves Jor-El." I said. "So I'm getting rid of you presence and your control over the Fortress." The crystals then slowly turned dark while they were being corrupted.

After a few moments, the Fortress was completely dark and under my control. Because of the virus, I could control the Fortress with just a mere thought. I decided to see what the world's reaction is to the death of its greatest hero. I created a holo-screen to display the entire world's communication networks.

"The whole of the world is mourning." said a Metropolis newscaster with tears running down her face. "Our greatest hope has been murdered. The other members of the Justice League, specifically Wonder Woman and Batman have taken the body to the Hall of Justice. I'm Cat Grant, and you're watching-"

"I'm Michael Jay, and I'm bringing you, the citizens of Gotham, the most tragic news. The Man of Steel is dead." said the reporter.

So many reports of Superman's death from all over the world were being shown. I remembered that Superman broadcasted what I was planning; it would be only a matter of time before I have the League interrupting me. So I came up with a way to fulfill me promise to Amanda Waller.

"Hack into the Watchtower." I demanded. The control console began to glow faintly, and I saw a holographic image of the Watchtower. "Scan for life." On the image, appeared several red orbs that indicated a living creature. "Identify." Names appeared next to the orbs. The entire League was on the Space Station, excluding Red Tornado and Black Canary (who are dead), the Green Lantern John Stewart, Captain Marvel, and Zartarra. "Scan for missing members of the League." A holographic image of the Hall of Justice then came up next to the Watchtower. It also had shown me that the rest of the League is located here. "This is going to be easier than I thought. Dead lock both the Watchtower and the Hall." The holograms then turned red. "Divert 50% of the Watchtowers power to the canon. Now take aim and-"

"Kyle! What are you doing?" asked my former mentor.

"Hey Bruce. Tell me, how did you contact me?" I asked.

"Never mind that!" yelled the Bat. "How are you alive?"

"I never actually died you idiot!" I yelled. "I thought you're the world's greatest detective? It was my new Technorganic form. It allowed me to stop my heart and 'die'. Because I'm half machine, I don't require oxygen to breath. Basically, I put myself in stasis. Now if you excuse me Bruce, I have a laser to **FIRE**!"

"Kyle, NO!" screamed Batman.

-Washington D.C.-

An average citizen looked up in the now brighter sky. She was walking home when she noticed that in the sky was a bright light, but it wasn't the sun. She thought this very peculiar, especially when the clouds started to swirl. She then saw a beam of light. This woman, being very smart, knew it was a laser, and from its position, she knew where it was going to hit. She ran up to a high place where she saw the laser hit the Hall of Justice. There was a large explosion completely destroying the Hall, leaving nothing but a crater.

-Fortress of Solitude-

"Kyle, you've become a monster!" said Bruce.

"I know Bruce." I said with sorrow. "Because of Brainiac, I've become an abomination. When we fused our minds together, I used every bit of my telepathy so I was the dominant one. But… what I didn't count on was Brainiac corrupting me. Bruce, I want your forgiveness."

"What are you talking about?" asked Bruce.

"This. Watchtower, self-destruct in 25 seconds. Divert all remaining energy to the power cells and overload." I said.

"No, no!" screamed Bruce.

"Good-bye…" I said.

"Noooo-bzzt!" said Bruce before I ended the transmission.

"…father." I said, with a tear running down my face. All of the sudden, my head began hurting. The pain was getting worse and worse. "No… not… again!"

_I was again looking at the man that created that device, the Arc Reactor it was called, that created tremendous amounts of energy. The man looked fairly sick._

"_The Palladium core is that you use for your reactor is slowly poisoning you, Mr. Stark." said a computerized voice._

"_Oh really, JARVIS? I never would've guessed." said the man that must have been known as Tony Stark._

"_Sir, you must find a substitute substance or you will die." said JARVIS._

"_I know!" screamed the dying man. He then typed codes on a keyboard that brought up the blueprints for his personal reactor. I quickly memorized the blueprints. "But we've tested every element and every combination of elements!"_

"How am I able to see into other universes?" I asked aloud, half-expecting an answer. I then remembered the vision of the highly technological world from that other universe, and I remembered that I usually see that universe after the one with Tony Stark. I decided that it was time to use the Fortress for what I intended. I mentally commanded the Fortress to create an arch with the crystals to my exact specifications. The process was slightly difficult, even with my new powers. It could have been easier it wasn't for the annoying feeling I had at the back of my mind.

After a few minutes the feeling got on my nerves, so I concentrated on the sensation. I sent a mental pulse and I was angered by what I saw. Miss Martian was alive! So was the rest of the Team. All of them were angry and were coming after me. I realized that Miss Martian was trying to learn what I was doing, and learned enough that she sped her ship up to its highest speed.

I went to working on the arch at a much faster rate, after putting blocks on my mind so the Martian wouldn't read my mind again. I felt annoyed that I let a weak telepath like her read my mind. After a few minutes, the arch was 98% complete, but that is when the bio-ship crashed through the Fortress walls. The team jumped out of the ship, with Robin throwing his bird-a-rangs and small explosives. Artemis began shooting her arrows. I stopped all of these weapons with my telekinesis and through them back. The dodged, but there was a big explosion, but it didn't do anything to the console or the arch.

Aqualad jumped and formed a hammer of water and hit me. I was sent flying for a little ways, but I didn't feel any pain.

"Wally!" screamed Aqualad. "Try to destroy that thing!"

"Got it!" screamed the speedster.

"NO!" I yelled. I ran in front of him and punched him in the stomach. Kid Flash was pushed by force right into a wall. Robin then jumped from behind me. He lifted his hand I saw his thumb press a red button. I heard a clicking noise and then realized that he had put explosives on my back. They exploded and I was thrown forward by the blast, but I caught myself and floated back to the arch. When l landed, I fell to my knees. I felt really weak for some reason. "What's happening to me?"

The team picked up that something was wrong, and attacked. Miss Martian came out of the ship and mentally picked me up and threw me at a crystal pillar. Kid Flash ran towards me and punched me at high speeds until I pushed him away. Aqualad grabbed me and sent a surge of electricity through me. It hurt, but I felt slightly better afterwards. I grabbed Aqualad's arm and tossed him over my shoulder.

"Activate energy barrier over the arch!" I yelled. The Fortress did as I commanded. I then brought my attention to the two heroes with no powers. Artemis fired more arrows but I dodged them. When they hit the barrier, they disintegrated. Before Robin could do anything, I ran behind him and grabbed his wrist. I put his arm behind his back and formed a blade with my finger. I put the blade to his throat. "Make a move and he will die!"

"You wouldn't do that!" screamed Miss Martian. "You're like brothers!"

"Correction- we were like brothers." I said. "Until Brainiac took me as a vessel and fused us. And if you think I wouldn't do it, you're wrong." Robin was struggling. "Now stand over there and let me finish my little project." The team went where I indicated. I let go of Robin and pushed him to the team. I turned around and was about to de-activate the energy barrier when I was kicked into the barrier. "ARGH!"

The energy barrier was causing me immense pain. I was able to turn around and I saw the person who pushed me into the barrier: Superboy. I gave a questioning look, and he lift up his hand. He was missing a finger; the finger that wore the Blue Kryptonite. I grew angry. So angry in fact, that I released a mental pulse that deactivated the barrier and blew the Team across the room. They were unconscious. I lifted them up and formed crystals around their limbs. I decided to forcibly wake up the team so I could get a few answers.

"How did you all survive the destruction of Mt. Justice?" I asked.

"We were saved by Miss Martian's telepathy." said Robin. "She put up a bubble that protected us from the rubble."

"Then Black Canary sacrificed herself to keep it up so we could get to the bio-ship." said Artemis."

"That doesn't explain a lot." I said. "But how did you save Superboy unless… you mastered Density-Shifting M'gann. Then let me guess, Robin took you all the Bat Cave. Speaking of which, how did you all like my fireworks?"

"YOU KILLED OUR MENTORS AND FRIENDS!" screamed Kid Flash. "FOR WHAT REASON?"

"They were the only ones at the time that could defeat me." I said. "Fighting the entire League at once had high probability of failure. And since I didn't know you survived till M'gann probed my mind. Now there is something that's bothering me; how did Superboy get over the sedation?"

"Batman had files saying that Kryptonite weakens Kryptonians and how Kryptonians under the yellow sun have a faster healing rate." said Robin.

"So we had to remove the ring." started Aqualad. "We tried everything, but we just couldn't. So we had to remove his finger."

"That explains it." I said. "Without the ring, his cells quickly went through the sedation. Well that's enough with small talk." I went back to completing the arch. After a minute, the arch was complete. "Everyone, take a look at the Trans-Dimensional Arch!" I activated the Arch and it started to glow. The space between the Arch made a red swirl.

"What does that thing do?" asked Miss Martian.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked. "It will allow me to travel to other universes."

"There are other universes other than ours?" asked Superboy.

"Yes Superboy, there ar- AAAARRRGGGGHHHH!" The pain from my visions came at me again, and it hurt more than ever.

"What's going on?" asked Robin with some concern in his voice.

"MY VISIONS!" I yelled. "THE PAAAIIIIIINNNN!"

_ I saw the teenager that had the shape-changing device again. He was with his friends- the red headed girl and the black headed boy. They were just talking and walking, passing a sign that said Bellwood and that it had 30,000 people living there._

"_I must make a connection with that universe!" I thought. "I must send a signal to their minds!" I then put a simple signal that the Arch should be able to find; the sound of a wind though trees. I inserted it into the three of their minds, and through them I was able to do the same with the rest of the town. My sight then became blurry and the vision faded._

I went to the console and put in the signal for Arch to locate. I figured that since this isn't a congruent universe, it will require a lot of power.

"Divert all of the Earth's power to the Arch **NOW**!" I said. The console began to glow again, and with my mind connected to the Arch, the portal opened. I was so happy that it worked, that I didn't realize that the Teams restraint broke. They got in their ship and powered it up. "Fortress, after I have entered the Arch, self-destruct so no one can follow me."

The console now began to glow red and the Fortress was shaking. I finally walked over to the Arch. As I was about to enter it, I heard the bio-ship. I turned around only to see the ship ram into me and push through the portal. I looker to my sides and saw what seemed like a vortex swirling around me. This vortex looked like a mass of dark red and blue clouds with lightning shooting at the ship. I looked at the Team through the window and grew angry. Since the ship was of Martian design, I figured that it must have the same aversion to heat, so I used my heat vision on it. I don't know why, but it didn't feel as strong.

After what seemed like a few seconds, we left the vortex and descended. I flew towards the ship as fast as I could and grabbed it. I ripped pieces off and attacked it with my heat vision again. I then spun the ship around at high speeds and let go. It and the team were sent flying. I then felt weaker than I ever had before. I looked around and saw a sky with many stars. I looked down and saw a town. I descended a bit and saw a sign. I couldn't believe my eyes, so I used my telepathy to find that signal. I did and I smiled.

"Bellwood." I said, with all my plans coming together.

**I finally finished a story! Wow this took a while. To be honest, this was the hardest chapter I have written. Please tell me what you think of it as an ending. And as I made it obvious, there is going to be a sequel. Thanks to everyone who has read this story and those who have left comments.**


End file.
